The odd trio
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: We're not like the others. We stand out but we don't care. When we found out that The Triwizard Tournament was back and for three champions per school we knew it had to be us. What we didn't expect was what came next. Afterall. How much trouble could a Veela, a Metamorph, and a Warewolf get into?
1. How we met

Andromeda Tonks née Black collapsed into the fake cream leather couch with a sigh. Without a word, she and her husband curled into each other. They had just come back from taking their 4-year-old daughter and her best friend of the same age out trick-or-treating. As soon as they had returned Harry and Nymphadora had run-up to her room to sift through their sugary loot. Neither parent was looking forward to the inevitable sugar rush. Even now she could hear them both laughing and giggling above.

They were each other's closest and only friends and were fiercely loyal to one another as such. When Lily and James tried to take Harry to a muggle public school but refused when he found out Nymphadora couldn't go. In a week Harry and Tonks managed to persuade them that they should be homeschooled together. Both children were unique with Tonks being a metamorph and Harry being extremely powerful for his age. With common bouts of not so accidental magic.

Both Ted and Andromeda began to fall asleep on the couch when they were suddenly alerted as with a blinding flash of fire and a bird's caw, Albus Dumbledore was stood before them, with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Albus! Have you never of knocking!?" Andromeda exclaimed, angry at nearly having a heart attack.

"My apologies my dear, but I thought it would be best if I delivered the news as soon as possible." Dumbledore responded.

"Mum, what's going on?" A voice asked. They looked to the doorway and saw both Harry and Nymphadora stood side by side.

Dumbledore looked to the Potter with sad eyes. "Harry, my boy..." He began. "...There is something I need to tell you."

**Earlier with Tonks and Harry.**

The duo ran up the stairs to Nymphaora's room, so they dig through their plastic pumpkins full of sweets and chocolate. What neither Ted or Andromeda knew was that James had put a mild compulsion charm on them so they would get more than others. They jumped onto Tonks' bed and scrambled to sit on opposite sides. They swiftly poured their sugary loot into piles in front of them and separated what they liked from what they didn't.

Nymphadora was dressed as a pink pirate with a bandana that covered her hair, while Harry was dressed as a knight. The pair had known each other since birth Their parents having been introduced to each other through Dumbledore. During Lily's and Andromeda's pregnancies and had become fast friends. So naturally, Harry and Nymphadora had been close since birth.

When the duo heard the noise downstairs they both decided to investigate.

They quickly sneaked down the stairs and were at the doorway when they saw Dumbledore.

"Mum, what's going on?" Nymphadora asked.

The three adults immediately looked at the duo. Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry and spoke to him. "Harry, my boy. There is something I need to tell you." He began solemnly. Harry grew fearful at Dumbledore's tone. "The Dark Lord has attacked your home. I'm afraid, your family is no longer with us."

Harry froze in shock. He sniffled once. Sniffled twice, before he completely breaking down.

Nymphadora held her wailing friend and he was quick to reciprocate. Harry held her tightly, afraid to lose her to. Fawkes hopped off Dumbledore's shoulder to Harry's and began to sing a song to help calm him down.

"I hope you can find comfort in the fact that your family's sacrifice has lead to the Dark Lord's defeat." Dumbledore spoke up.

"What? How?" Ted asked.

"That's not something that should be discussed now." Andromeda interpreted with a tone of finality as she moved over to the children.

"I-I can't believe Sirius would betray them." Andromeda spoke up as she rubbed Harry's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Believe me, Andromeda. It is a shock to me as well." Dumbledore responded.

Harry shook his against his friend's shoulder. "It-It wasn't Sirius. It was Peter. They-They switched." He managed to get out between sniffles.

"I didn't even know that was possible." Andromeda mentioned.

Dumbledore hummed in thought. "Rest assure, that I will look into this matter personally." With a whistle, Fawkes returned to him and with flash they were gone.

"What, what happens to me now?" Harry asked Andromeda nervously.

"Harry." Andromeda spoke so he was looking her in the eyes. I'm your godmother. That means that your parents have trusted me to look after you if they could not. You can stay here as long as you need to."

**A few**** days later.**

The Tonks family, Sirius, and Harry were at Gringgots for the private hearing of James and Lilly's will.

They were quickly lead to a private room. Where a goblin sat at a desk in front of two rows of six chairs.

The doors opened again and in walked five more people: a couple, their daughter, and two old men that shocked the group. One walked with the help of a cane, had wispy gray hair, and warm brown eyes behind his circler glasses. The other man looked similar to his compatriot apart from being able to walk unaided, having more hair and a scar across his left cheek.

"Grandad, Greatuncle Charles!" Harry cried out in excitement as he ran over embraced them. Unintentaly winding them both.

"Hello, Harry." Fleamont responds warmly with his hand on Harry's back.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Charles asked softly.

"I'm doing better Greatuncle." Harry answered with a sniffle. "The Tonks' have been looking after me." Harry looked to the trio and so did Fleamont and Charles. Ted and Andromeda watched on, unsure what to do, while their daughter looked at the two men in curiosity.

"Me and my brother can not thank you enough for taking care of Harry." Fleamont said sincerely.

"I am his Godmother, it is what I swore to do, and even if I didn't, it is least I could do for you both ensuring my family's safety." Andromeda responded easily.

"Hurry up and sit down or I will read the will while you stand!" The goblin yelled at the occupants of the room. With varying looks of dislike to the goblin as they found their seats. With a grunt, the goblin took a piece of parchment out of his desk and began to read it.

"I, Jamison Charles Potter.

And I, Lillian Marie Potter.

Make this will to be heard in full exclusively by our family and the godparents of our sons.

The headship of the Potter family will return to Fleamont Potter or be given to Charles Potter until a time one of our sons are ready to take the responsibility.

Guardianship of our oldest son, Hadrian James Potter is to be given to either his godmother, Andromeda Dora Tonks, or his Godfather Sebastian Anton Delcour. Whoever the decided guardian is will receive a hundred gallons a month until he is of age for his care.

Guardianship of our youngest son, Jackson Marcus Potter is to be given to either his godmother, Alice Ellana Longbottom, or his Godfather, Sirius Orian Black. Whoever the decided guardian is will receive a hundred gallons a month until he is of age for his care.

Other suitable guardians are the following: Fleamont Potter, Charles Potter, the Bones family, the McKinnon family, and the McGonagal family."

The goblin didn't bother to read the signatures as he held out the will. Fleamont stood up and took it and placed it in his pocket. "I know you have a lot of questions but this isn't the place for them. I have a portkey that will take us all to a Potter safehouse, so if you'll follow me."

**Soon.**

They arrived at a three-bedroom house that stood on its own. The three children fell in a heap and soon discovered that there was a language barrier between Fleur and Harry and Dora when they tried to apologize to each other.

"We will translate for these three, while you two tell them what we're been up to." Sebastian told Fleamont and Charles, referring to himself and his wife.

"Very well." Fleamont responded before leading the other adults away. He led the group into the dining room where everyone found a seat at the table, he spoke. "As you know, both Euphemia and Dora passed less than a week apart due to dragon pox." Fleamont spoke with an ache in his heart.

Charles wiped a tear from his eye and continued while his brother regained his composer. "We both knew we are to old to fight in this war, we've never felt so useless in our lives. About a week later we received a letter from Appoliet's mother Abagail, An old friend of mine from the war against Grindelwald, inviting us to visit her, as she is also a widow."

"While we were they, we got the idea to build up the Potter name in France, just in case living in Britan became no longer feasible." Fleamont continued. "When we heard that Lily was expecting we talked to the Lily, James and the Delcores about guardianship."

"During this time, James told us that people believed that we were dead as well, so we decided to go along with it, and allow James to take the Potter lordship, while we kept working in the background." Charles mentioned.

"So what happens now?" Sirius asked.

A silence fell over the group.

"Well, we have been watching the trials and what we have seen is, concerning." Fleamont mentioned.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. "Lucius and the others are too embedded..."

"Bullshit." Charles cut him off. "When cleaning up the mess Grindelwald made in Europe, it didn't matter how old your house or how _pure _your blood, if you supported the basted, you were tired to a chair and Veritaserum rammed down your throat!"

"What my brother is trying to say is no one is taking responsibility, or even making changes to stop it from happening again. We were prepared to send him to Buextons if Hogwarts was no longer safe, but it might be best to send him anyway." Fleamont elaborated.

"Why? Dumbledore's still at Hogwarts." Sirius asks.

"And it is right under Dumbledore's nose that an army of Death Eaters raised up." Charles countered. "I've always said he's too soft."

"Nymphadora will be devastated." Ted thought aloud.

"You are more than welcome to join us. We put away funds for your family years ago." Fleamont offered.

"That- That is most kind of you, Lord Potter. We will consider your offer." Andromeda answered as a pureblooded daughter would be expected to, due to the shock of being given such an offer.

"Are you two sure that leaving Britain is the best idea? When Harry comes back to take his seat on the Wizengamot he won't know anyone there." Sirius argued.

"I'll be keeping an eye on the Wizwngamont, and teaching Harry about them as he grows older." Fleamont responded. "Harry will be more of an unknown to them than they will be to him."

"Remember what the Blacks taught you, Sirius. Always come from a position of strength. Harry will have a better education, connections to the french magical community, and more insight on them than they do on him." Charles advised.

"I'd rather not remember anything they taught me." Sirius muttered to himself, but Charles heard him.

"Don't be an idiot Sirius. You should take good advice no matter where it comes from. I know your lessons were more than blood purity." Charles responded. Sirius frowned before his expression became more pensive. Fleamont hummed, which instantly got his brother's attention. "What are you thinking?"

"That unless Sirius or Regulas have had any basterds, that we may be able to make Nymphadora the Black heir."

**Days later.**

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, officially declare the British Wizengamot meeting on the 13th of November 1981 to have begun. Now is there any business that needs to be brought forth?" Dumbledore asked and several hands raised. The meeting began no one noticed the two old men wearing glasses at the back of the audience. While one watched the politics, the other scanned the crowd.

It didn't take Charles long to spot who he was looking for. She was on the back row with them but closer to the middle. The elderly woman had her gray hair tied in a bun and wore silk robes with her back straight. Seeing that no one had dared sit at either side of her or in front of her, he decided now was as good of a time as many. He got up and moved over to the elderly witch and sat next to her without a word.

"Leave." The old witch demand.

"I thought you'd be more surprised to see me again Cass." Charles responded.

Cassiopeia Black snapped her head to the person next to her. "Charles!?"

"That's better." He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Cassiopeia hissed. Displeased at being shocked.

"I came to ask you a question." Charles answered calmly.

"No, I mean what are you doing here, while Sirius is sat in your family's seat?" Cassiopeia retorted.

"Oh, that? That's Monty's idea." Charles answered casually as he jerked a thumb over to his brother.

Cassiopeia looked to the older Potter brother. "Merlin. Do you Potters actually die?" She thought allowed in astonishment.

A sadness filled Charles' eyes at the comment. "Sadly yes."

"My apologies Charles. I did not mean to be so crass." Cassiopeia quickly responded. She respected Charles for his dueling talents and for winning Dora's heart. "What is the question you wanted to ask me?"

"Thank you. I was wondering if Regulus left any children behind." Charles answered.

"No, he did not. Why do you ask?" Cassiopeia responded with a curious tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Because if that's the case then the Black lordship will go to either Draco or Nymphadora." Charles mentioned.

"And you want it to go to Andromeda's girl." Cassiopeia responded as she caught on to what he was saying.

"Don't you?" Charles quickly responded.

Cassiopeia merely grimaced in response. "I'd rather it wasn't either of them."

"It will be one of them sooner or later." Charles plainly stated.

"I will see to it Sirius is made heir Black what happens when he is Lord is up to him." Cassiopeia told her brother in law.

"Thank you, Cass." Charles responded.

"So how long do you and your brother intend to stay hidden?"Cassiopeia asked.

"Until someone decides to make a stupid claim on something we own." Charles answered before standing back up. "Have a good day Cass." With that, he moved back to his brother.

The session went on just like Charles remembered them to be. Boring. He had inherited none of his late farther's passion for politics, and he was grateful that Fleamont was the oldest, and thus he was the one expected to deal with representing their family. He couldn't complain too much though. It was in this room he first met Dora Black. They both were only seven at the time. Charles was looking at the others in the visitor's stand to help pass the time when his eyes locked with a girl's who had been doing the same thing. The girl had pitch-black hair, much like his had been at the time. Her iris were a silvery gray, almost invisible from where Charles was sat. Almost simultaneously realized they were staring at each other and quickly turned away with burning red faces. Through-out the rest of the session, they would sneak glances at each other, occasionally meeting eyes, and quickly look away blushing. Despite being bored to tears, Charles went to every Wizerdgamont session he could when he didn't have lessons, (something he later found out Dor did as well) hoping to see the girl again. Over the years they both found out each other's names and tried to gather what information they could on one another, which was next to nothing beyond lineage. The first time they talked was during their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. At first, they were both shy, with awkward pauses, but they soon warmed up to each other. It had come as a shock to their older siblings to see them together, but they ultimately decided to leave them alone. At the beginning of their third year, Charles managed to ask Dora to go to Hogsmeade with him, although he pretended to only ask her so others would stop asking her. Which everyone but Dora knew was a lie. By the end of the 'date', they had both fallen for each other and started dating during the middle of their fourth year. Some might have tension to rise between the two families, but tensions between the two families were at an all-time low with Henry being a respected member of the Wizardingamont and Charles having once been one of the best members of the Hogwarts dueling club during his time as a member. Getting him respect from the Blacks at Hogwarts at the time.

But as much as he loves Dora, he still hates the Wizardingamont.

The brothers continued to watch the session in silence until the inevitable happened.

"The Wizardingomnt recognizes Lord Malfoy." Albus announced.

"Thank you, Cheif Warlock." Lucius Malfoy ground out. "I come to you all today with a matter of great concern to the British wizarding economy. The war has caused our great community needs all the funds it can gain to rebuild. So I suggest we use money that is in the hands of those that would misuse it. Mainly a four-year-old boy and his outcast Godfather." He finished with a pointed look towards Sirius.

Sirius shook with anger but before he could say a word a voice shouted from the visitor stands. "YOU WOULD DO WELL TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY FAMILY'S FORTUNE! YOU MURDERING BASTED!" Charles Potter's magical embued voice thundered throughout the room.

The looked at Charles and those that recognized him gasped in shock, and the name "Charles Potter" was frantically whispered around the hall.

Lucius palled under the Potter's murderous gaze. "I- I was cleared on all charges."

"Actions speak louder Malfoy. And your actions are that of a shameless thief!" Fleamont responded as he stood up next to his brother. While much quieter than Charles, Fleamont's voice carried just as much venom. "You should lose your seat for even suggesting riffling through pockets of a grieving child! And if you are so concerned about the economy, maybe you should donate some of your own fortune. Are all, you are partly responsible for the atrocities!" By the time Fleamont had finished the entire Wizardingamont was in an uproar with many voices yelling at the members yelling at the supposedly innocent Deatheaters.

Dumbledore ultimately resorted to firing multiple blasts from his wand to regain some semblance of order. "I take it you both have more to say, Lord and Mister Potter." He stated upon noticing neither brother had yet to sit down.

"We do Cheif Warlock." Fleamont answered. "As I stated before actions speak louder than words. Over the years I have become increasingly concerned with education and security at Hogwarts. With History of magic being laughable, and increasingly ill-suited Defence Professors causing standards to drop, as well as the rampant bullying due to ridiculous thins such a heritage and house sorting, have troubled me though-out the years, but the hiring of a Death Eater is the last straw. As such Hadrian James Potter will not be going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rather he will attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, to ensure his safety and a stable education."

Fleamont sat down and Charles spoke. "Despite this change, House Potter will continue to honor its alliances. Especially with House Longbottom and House Bones, who are tragically in a similar position."

The rest of the session might as well have been canceled, as it was all overshadowed by the return of the Potter brothers.


	2. How we grew up

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!" The group small cheered as Harry blew out the five candles. Today was the 13th of March. Harry's birthday. It was a small gathering of ten people. There was the three Tonks', the three Delcours, Abagail, Fleamont, Charles, and Harry. The group cheered as Harry blew out his candles. The group were gathered at the Delcour family home next to the Mediterranean Sea. The three kids had spent the day playing on the nearby private beach, before coming in for cake.

They were sat around the living room eating chocolate cake. When Harry began to once more cry at the loss of his parents and brother. He had cried at Yule as well. While the tears came far less often and nowhere near as strongly, it was still a sore spot for the young wizard.

Fleur and Tonks who were sat on either side of him immediately held him.

"Shh, It's okay Harry." Tonks said softly. "I'll always be there for you."

"Az whill I." Fleur vowed in a heavy accent.

"I'll be there for you to." Harry swore. A soothing warmth encompassed the trio.

Only Abagail and Apoline knew what had just happened.

**Later.**

Fleur, Harry and Tonks were all asleep in Fleur's bed, while the others downstairs.

"We need to talk." Abagail started.

"What is it?" Fleamont asked.

"They have entered the first stage of a Veela bond." Abagail answered.

"I thought a veela needed to be at least thirteen to bond?" Responded Sebastian in confusion.

"Normally yes, but this is no ordinary bond. Three powerful beings, two born into war, the third forced to accept the mixed blessing of Veela blood. An explorer, A worrier, and a scholar. They will uncountably be something special." Abagail stated. "They will need to be taken to the French enclave for the bond to be registered."

"Wait, are you saying that they will marry?" Ted asked with surprise.

"It is rare for those who bond not to, especially of their own free will, and there is no record of a tri-bond ever being broken." Abagail answered.

"As the bond grows they will be able to feel each other's emotions. When a bond is complete the bonded with be able to speak to one another telepathically." Apolline explained to the Potter men and Tonks parents. "And a Veela bond can only be formed with someone when they have a mutual commitment with, traditionally form the ade thirteen and up."

"And in rare cases someones." Abagail added.

"So what should we do?" Andromeda asked.

"Nothing." Abagail simply stated. "Veela bonds are celebrated among our people but must be left to grow naturally, and they will learn how to live with the bond on their own. All we can do is have it registered, and answer any questions on relationships they have."

**...**

The trio was now 8 years old, and was camping in the black forest in Germany that bordered on France. They were spending a week in the forest to see the various creatures that called it home. This was the last night before they went back to France. The three children were sat at a table in their tent talking about their adventure.

"I really liked the Bowtruckles." Nymphadora mentioned. "They were so cute." By now Nymphadora and Harry had a good french vocabulary, and Fluer's English was pretty good as well.

"Not as cute as the Mooncalfs." Fleur responded.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I liked the Hippogriff." He mentioned.

"That's just because you got to ride one." Nymphadora retorted with a tinge of jealousy.

Harry simply grinned. On their third day, they had encountered a sole Hippogriff, while they explored the forest. With Fleamonts instruction Harry had managed to successfully approach the creature and began to pet it. Harry began to talk to the Hippogriff when he mentioned that he liked flying the Hippogriff gestured for him to get on it's back. When Harry did the Hippogriff began to run before taking off. Hippogriff took Harry on a trip of a lifetime as they sored over the forest. After dropping Harry off with the rest of the group the Hippogriff had taken to the skies once more to hunt. Leaving a very envious Nymphadora Tonks behind.

They continued to talk until they heard a long howl pierce the sky.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Probably just a wolf." Fleur answered dismissively.

"Maybe it was a werewolf." Nymphadora suggested with a grin.

"It can't be. The vampires wouldn't allow it." Fleur responded. The trail they were on was protected from the more dangerous creatures in the forest by German ministry workers at day and by local Vampires at night. This helped the vampire protect their rights in the country, and helped show the vampires in a positive light.

Another howl brought them back to the topic at hand. Harry stood up from his seat at the table and peered outside. The campfire that they had sat around for dinner was little more than a pile of ash with a few dwindling embers. Harry saw that his great-uncle Charles was already out of the tent he was sharing with his brother, facing the direction the howling was coming from with his wand in hand. "Uncle Charles, what's out there."

Charles briefly glanced over his shoulder before looking backing to the woods. "Probably a wolf, maybe a dire wolf."

"Nym, said it might be a werewolf." Harry mentioned.

Charles noticeably tensed. "I hope note."

"Have you fought a werewolf, Uncle Charles?" Harry asked.

"Some. When I fought Grindelwald." Charles answered. Charles fell into his memories for a moment before speaking again. "War isn't pretty Harry, it's a nightmare."

"Then why did you fight?" Harry asked.

"For the same reason, your parents did. It would have been worse if we didn't."

They heard the howl again followed by another one. They sound much closer now. "There's two of them?" Harry said in surprise. Charles held his wand even tighter and scowled. He flicked his wand and shot out a ball of light into the darkness.

"Shit!" Charles yelled while Harry gasped. It was werewolves. Three of them. Charles quickly fired off a red flare into the sky, which led to the werewolves charging them. The other adult quickly left their tents and began firing curses at the small pack, but the pack was wearing warded colors to help absorb any spell damage. Charles quickly switched tactics and started firing silver spikes the pack separated and began dodging the spikes, getting scratched by the odd one. Charles managed to get one werewolf through the skull as it pounced, but the corpse still collided with Charles and Fleamont, knocking them over. Another werewolf was weaving between the trees before lunging at Ted, who was stood in front of the others. Ted managed to backtrack just in time to avoid the wolf's claws.

Amidst the chaos, the third werewolf quickly snuck behind the tents and pounced at three children.

"Nym!" Harry yelled as he shoves the metamorph out of the way of the werewolf's jaws. Harry screamed in agony as the monster's jaws crushed the one in his arm. Before the werewolf rip the wizard's arm off, a silver dagger penetrated the werewolf's skull, killing it.

The vampires quickly pulled the corpse of the werewolf that had tackled the Potter brothers off of them. By the time they reached the third Potter, another vampire had pried the jaws off of Harry ruined arm, and Andromeda was doing her best to repair the damage done to his arm. Harry just stood there in shock. His arm was red with blood, but his skin was deathly pale.

After sealing the punctures the best she could she looked to the others with a frightened expression. "He needs a hospital now!"

**Four days later.**

Harry was carefully lead out of the German equivalent of saint mungos. Harry had suffered severe blood loss, broken bones, damaged nerves, and of course lycanthropy. Harry was now a werewolf. Harry winced at the unfiltered sunlight. He raised his arm to protect his eyes. The arm on which he had been bitten was still in a cast and would have to remain so until the skelegrow was finished regrown the which had been all but dust from the werewolf.

Harry had been terrified that Fluer and Nym would turn him away when they heard that he was a werewolf. Fleur had quickly assured him she felt no different about him and called him silly for thinking that being a werewolf would change what she thought of him when she herself was a veela and looked down upon as such. Nym had come with her own set of problems, she didn't think differently about Harry either, but she blamed solely herself for him being bitten in the first place. Harry spared a glance at the pamphlet the healers had given him before allowing him to leave, which he now held in his undamaged hand. The trio had a long road ahead of them.

**...**

Today was a special day for the trio. Today they officially started at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The three of them stood in their Beauxtons uniforms in front of the main fireplace in Delcour manner. Andromeda and Apoline had insisted that they take multiple photos of the trio. Andromeda and Apoline had grown to have a sisterly bond and were working on a safe way to safely contain a veela's allure without affecting their magic. It was well known that items that suppressed magic could permanently damage a still growing magical core if used for long durations.

The Potter brothers wished them the best of luck, The Tonks' had told them to not let anything hold them back, Sirius and Remus told them to study hard but have fun, and the Delcour's had told them to look out for each other. The only one who didn't have anything positive to say was four-year-old Gabriel Delcour. Despite the trio had spent the entire day before doing whatever she wanted, she was still crying profusely at seeing them go. Each of them gave the girl a hug, a kiss on the forehead and promised to write to her often.

The trio were looking forward to finally officially starting their magical education. Due to the wars caused by Grindalwlad, there was next to no prejudice families left in Europe as they had chosen his side and died because of it, the trio could be open about who they are with little worry. Boys and girls had classes separately so Veela allure was not a big issue, and any girls that were caught up int were allowed to take lessons with the boys, and Harry would be allowed to fun free on the Beautons fields on a full moon with other werewolves, instead of being stuck alone in a dirty shack. As far as they were concerned the only problem was that they would not be able to see each other for most of the day, due the boys and girls not only being taught separately, their bedrooms were also kept in separate parts of the palace. But at least they could spend the weekends together and was still the best choice by far.

"It's time." Charles stated, before putting his pocket watch away. One by one they flooed to what would be their home for the majority of the next seven years.

**Soon.**

The trio along with the other first years was lead into the Great Hall along with the other first years there were multiple polished oak tables that had 8 seats. The teacher's table was at the far end of the hall and was rectangular rather than square. The trio sat at one of the spare tables along with five other first years.

Once everyone was seated the headmistress stood from her seat surprised the first years with her astonishing hight. "Hello and welcome to another year Beauxtons academy of magic." She began. "For those of you that don't, know I am Madam Olympe Maxime, headmistress of this prestigious school. As always we have plenty of clubs after lessons and to any of you who have needs different from the average witch or wizard, please be assured myself and the rest of the staff will do our best to cater to them. Thank you for your time." With that, the headmistress sat down and food appaired in the table.

**...**

"She wasn't kidding about all the clubs." Nym whistled. It was their second day at Beauxtons with the trio having quickly reunited after their lessons to catch up.

"Yeah, there's; dueling, quidditch, fencing, healing, and even occlumency." Harry mentioned.

"You forget; cure-breaking, spell crafting, and languages." Fleur added on.

"So which ones should we do?" Nym asked. "I want to do dueling and quidditch."

"Curse-breaking, and spell crafting look interesting." Fleur answered.

"I don't think we can do that yet." Harry mentioned.

"What!?" The girls stretch in shock.

"Ow, my ears!" Harry hissed as he quickly covered them. Harry's senses had become enhanced since he was bitten, which had its ups and downs. One of them downs was that Harry was highly prone to sensory overload, and would be until over ten years after he was bitten. Both girls instantly apologized in a soft tone.

"What were you saying Harry?" Fleur asked.

We can't do quidditch or dueling until second year, and we have to be in third year to try spell crafting and curse-breaking." Both of the girls looked downtrodden, so Harry did his best to cheer them up. "But we can still do fencing and languages. We could do them this year, and swap out next year." Harry mentioned, hopeful that it would improve the two witches' moods.

Fleur and Tonks seemed to contemplate Harry's suggestion. "That could work." Nym thought out loud.

"It could." Fleur agreed.

Harry smiled and remembered the words of his grandfather. _"If you can't win, compromise." _


	3. How we fell in love

Both Tonks and Fleur sat on their beds in their shared room at Beauxtons. Both girls were waiting anxiously until they heard it. The howling. Without a word, they hopped off their beds and Tonks pulled a broom out from under her bed. Fleur opened the window between their beds, before hopping on Tonks' broom. Fleur held on to her tightly as Tonks flew them out of the window into the full moon sky.

They began scanning the area, Tonks used her left hand to steer the broom and her right to hold her illuminated wand, when they saw a werewolf approach. It was comparatively small compared to a full-grown werewolf. It had pitch black fur and bright green eyes. "Harry!" The Girls called out. Delighted to have found him so soon. They knew he generally avoided the other werewolves as his wolf didn't see them as his pack, or so the instructors said, Harry still couldn't remember his transformations.

Harry looked up at them and sniffed the air, with his ears pricked. He slowly raised himself up on to his back paws. Upon recognizing the scents, Harry dropped back onto all fours, his tail began to wag and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Fleur pulled a bundle of napkins out of her pocket and unraveled it. Over the majority of their first year, they had thrown Harry pieces of meat that they pocketed at dinner from their window for most of the year, but now the weather was warm again, they had decided to go outside and join him for a short while. The Days after full moons had no morning lessons and shifted them to the afternoon the werewolves and any Animagi that joined them in attendance would not have to worry about lack of sleep.

Fleur threw a piece of chicken into the air and Harry snapped it up before it hit the ground like he always did. Fleur giggled and she threw him another piece.

"Hey let me give him some." Tonk complained before pocketing her wand away and taking some meat out and threw it to Harry.

This continued for a short while, with Harry playfully trying to catch every piece before it hit the ground. Once they ran out Tonks began to lower the broom. "Nym!" Fler cried out.

"Relax, Harry's not going to hurt us, are you, Harry?" Nymphadora responded as she held the broom at Harry's eye level and stretched out an open hand to Harry. Harry licked her hand as he could still smell the meat. Tonks giggled and Fluer soon copied her. The girls were stroking Harry's head when they heard an aggressive bark and a snarl.

Harry whipped his body around and saw a larger werewolf stalking them. Its fur was chestnut brown and had the typical amber eyes of a werewolf. It was also significantly larger than Harry. Harry positioned himself, between the girls and the werewolf. Harry began barking and snarling back at the werewolf. His magic illuminated his eyes and strengthened his body. He stood on two paws in an attempt to intimidate the other wolf. But the werewolf ignored Harry's threats and slowed stalked closer and closer. Harry stood his ground but readied himself to pounce. Both Tonks and Fleur were frozen in shock and awe. There was a howl in the distance but none of them paid it any attention.

The werewolf lept at them with tooth and claw and Harry did the same. Both wolves collided midair, with Harry being bowled over by the larger wolf. Harry's back collided with Tonks and Fleur, knocking them off of their broom and crushing it under the combined weight of the werewolves. The larger werewolf tried to scramble over Harry to the girls, but Harry bit it on the side of the neck and pulled it down to ground. The Werewolf scratched at Harry's torso with its claws, causing him to yelp and let go. The attack wolf clambered over Harry but didn't get far, as Harry slashed at the back of its hind legs and jumped onto its back, digging in its claws into its back and biting the back of its neck and pulling. The larger werewolf tried to pry Harry off of its back, but Harry kept avoiding its claws as it tried to grab him. Eventually, the werewolf used both hands and managed to grab Harry and threw him over it with both hands. Harry's body slammed into the ground in front of Tonks and Fleur. Harry quickly managed to get back up and stood between the other werewolf and the girls. Harry was once again growling at the other wolf, who was bleeding profusely from the back of the neck where it had ripped Harry off of him.

Before the larger werewolf could attack again three other lager werewolves got in between them and began barking and growling at it. The other werewolf began to back up as the trio slowly advanced on it, pushing it further back.

Once Harry was satisfied with the distance between him and the other werewolves, Harry turned around and looked at Fleur and Tonks. Fleur was shaking like a leaf with tears welling in her eyes, while Tonks was frozen in place and was incredibly pale. Even her hair was white! Harry relaxed his posture and began to lick and rub his head on their faces in an attempt to calm them down. It soon worked with both girls wrapping their arms around Harry's neck while relaxing their heads on his. As the adrenalin faded from their bodies all three of them began to yawn. Harry shifted His body so it circled the two girls who rested their heads on his side before they all drifted to sleep.

When they awoke they would discover that the werewolf that attacked them was a sixth year who had been bitten during the winter holidays. Tonks and Fleur were also given a month's detention and that the Headmistress would be writing to their parents.

**...**

Tonks held Harry's hand as she led him to the room she and Fluer shared. The two thirteen-year-olds were given looks by some older girls that saw them (especially when they saw they were in full quidditch gear) but Harry and Tonks ignored them, they had more important matters to think about. Tonks tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Come on Fluer open the door!" Tonks pleaded. "We know what happened, please, talk to us."

"It's going to come out sooner or later Fluer. We want to help you." Harry mentioned.

"You can't!" Fleur's anguished voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"We can! We've always been there for each other so why not now?" Tonks responded.

"We've been expecting this Fluer, and you know we're immune, please let us in." Harry continued.

There was a moment of silence before the door opened. Fleur no longer looked as if she was only eight years old. The day before her thirteenth birthday, she had been taken home to be cared for as she went into a week-long comma as she went through her Veela-puberty. She had shot up past Tonks and was the same hight as Harry, her baby fat was no more as she had developed a figure that could rival her mothers, but the main problem was her allure. Fleur had fairly powerful before, having not struggled with spells like most Veela do at the age of 12, her power had grown after her growth, shown by her wild and encompassing allure. And there lied the main cause of Fluer's recent troubles. The allure was a powerful self-defense mechanism, which all but paralyzed the weak-willed, stopping them from ever having a chance of making any unwanted advances, but the allure was difficult to control as it was tied to the Veela's emotion, with it becoming more powerful the more emotional the Veela was.

Fleur had been very nervous about returning to Beauxbatons, having been aware of this. Both Harry and Tonks had been waiting for her when she had flooed back to the headmistress' office at Apolline's instance and had easily managed to resist her allure, helping calm her nerves and her allure as such. But others throughout the had shown themselves to not have the same mental strength when Fleur and Tonks made their way to their first class. Tonks had tried to reassure Fleur that since their classes were girls only that it wouldn't be so bad. Things did not go as well they had hoped it would, turns out that they weren't the only girls who showed interest in witches and some of their classmates who looked down on Tonks, shifted their envious gazes to her. Fleur had been downtrodden and frustrated but refused to skip going to the languages, which both Tonks and Harry had dropped out of to join the quidditch club. When they didn't see Fleur waiting for them outside the changing rooms after finishing for the day they both knew something was wrong. They looked into the bond and could feel Fleur's sadness. In an instant, they had both ran off to where the club takes, with Harry all but knocking the door down. After the professor told them that there had been an incident with Fluer's allure ensnaring a few boys, and some unfair comments by some of the girls she had run out of the classroom in tears. Tonk's hair turned a crimson red, and Harry growled.

It didn't take the duo long to realize that she must of gone to her shared room, so Tonks quickly led Harry their, leading to the current situation.

Both girls held onto Harry as he entered the room, as both witches needed to give permission for anyone but house-elves or a teacher to enter the room, it was the same with the boy's room as well. As soon as Harry was passed the ward Fluer wrapped her arms around Tonks and Harry tightly and began to cry again. Harry kicked the door shut, as they just stood there holding one another. It was something they did when one of them was ecstatic, when one of them collapsed, or just to show the other two that they cared. But every time they did this, they always thought back to the night they swore to always be there each other, the night they first formed their bond.

Once Fleur began to settle down, Tonks spoke. "We're here for you Fluer, just like you always are for us."

"It's like your always grandma always says, 'the bonded are never alone', and that includes you." Harry softly mentioned.

This wasn't the first time that comments about 'their kind' would get to one of them, nor would it be the last.

**...**

It was the summer beginning holiday when Harry found Gabriel asleep on the couch. Which was strange. What made this stranger was that they weren't at Delcoure manner and were rather at a house in a small village owned by the Potter brothers roughly 50 miles away.

Harry decided to immediately wake the girl with a small shake. Her eyes opened slowly at first, before widening quickly at seeing him. "'Arry." The girl cried in delight. Harry had to steady himself as the seven-year-old pulled him into a hug with a surprising amount of strength.

The fourteen-year-old hugged the Veela child back before separating, but still keeping his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing here, and how did you get here Gabby?" Harry asked. He knew that his granddad and great uncle shut the floo connection while they were sleeping.

"I flew here, and I came here to tell you to get on with it!" Gabby said and pointed to a broom and some of her winter clothes.

"Get on with what?" Harry asked.

"With asking out Fluer and Nym of course!" Gabrielle answered. "The sooner you're all dating, the sooner you'll all be married, and sooner I can be aunty Gabby!" Ever since she understood what a Veela-bond was and that her, Harry and Tonks shared one, she had been demanding that they hurry it up, so she could have nieces and nephews to play with.

Harry rolled his eyes despite his cheeks heating up. "It's not that big of a deal Gabby."

"It is! You all like each other so why not get on with it?!" The little Veela argued, frustrated with them for taking.

Harry sighed. "It's not that simple!"

"Why isn't it?" Gabby questioned persistently.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but he had nothing. Gabrielle gave Harry a smug look. "Do your parents know you're here?" Harry questioned, quickly wiping the smug look from the little Veela's face.

Later that week Harry finally found the courage to ask both Flure and Nymphadora out. They agreed on the term that they could date each other as well. Something Harry happily agreed to.

**...**

The trio was sat next to a campfire along with their headmistress, and some other Beauxtons students that would be traveling to Hogwarts in the upcoming academic year. This was a chance for them all to brush up on their English and as a reward for being the best of their year. They had just watch Irland win by a hair's breadth. The day had been eventful with Harry almost punched one of the vendors who had fallen under Fleur's passive allure, and tried to convince her to pay with a kiss. Each member of the trio was protective of the others, but Harry was undoubtedly the worst for it.

The relaxed mood was abruptly ended when Harry heard explosions and screaming. He shot up and drew is wand gaining the groups attention. "Harry?" Tonks questioned while Fleur turned to where Harry was looking.

"We need to go." Harry spoke urgently. "Now!" A spell caused a nearby tent to burst into flames.

"Moisture Potter is right It is time to leave." The Headmistress agreed before leading out of the wards.

Harry looked behind them and saw the attackers. And Harry felt a furry that he had long since forgotten.

**Soon.**

Once out the wards the Bauxtons students port-keyed back to France and the trio apparated to Delcour manner where they were spending the night together.

"Surprise!" Came the voices of Sirius, Remus, Ted, Andromeda, Charles, Fleamont, Gabrielle, Appoline, Sebastion, and Abagail. "Happy Engagement!"

The trio was surprised, with both girls looking at Harry. "Engagement?" They both questioned.

"Well, urm, yeah, I was planning on asking you just before we left, but obviously things didn't go to plan." Harry answered nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know about this."

"What do you mean it didn't go to plan?" Gabrielle asked.

"Death Eaters." Harry answered in a growl. Everyone gasped at the answer, with all of them thinking back to the death and destruction caused by the blood war.

A tense silence fell over the group until Fluer decided to break it. "Do you have the rings?" She asked Harry.

Harry was caught off gaurd at the question, but quickly recovered. "Um, yeah, I've got them right here." He put his hands into his jacket's pockets and held a ring box in each of them. The ring made of goblin steal, and had three gemstones one had a bright pink gemstone in the center with emerald green and a turquoise blue gemstone on each side, with the other held the blue in the middle with the pink and green on each side. The girls looked at the ring in awe. "Yes." Fleur said as her eyes welled with tear as she looked up to Harry. "My answer is yes." She happily announced, before offering her hand.

"So is mine." Tonks spoke as she repeated Fleur's actions.

Beamed as he slipped the rings onto their hands before kissing them before they kissed each other.

The atmosphere was once again joyous as everyone celebrated the announcement.


	4. When we were chosen

Fleur, Tonk, and Harry prepared to board the carriage to Hogwarts. Their families wished them the best of luck. Gabrielle wasn't happy that she only got to spend a month with them rather than a whole year. As such the trio had been spoiling the little Veela. They have shown her every secret of the school they knew, gifting her their version of the Marauder's Map, and helped her with all of her homework. With a final hug and a kiss on the forehead from each member of the trio, they board the carriage with a small selection of their classmates.

"So, we have three to four hours to kill." Tonks commented with a smile. "What should we do?"

"We could have a look at our bedroom." Harry grinned.

Fleur hummed playfully. "I suppose we should see if our bed is comfortable." She agreed with a small smirk.

"We need to check the charms as well. Make sure that all the ones we need are installed." Tonks mentioned.

"We all so need to find our room. I don't want to be trying to find when I'm half asleep." Harry tagged on.

"Agreed." Fleur announced, and with that, they moved to leave the small lounge to find their room. Due to them now officially being engaged, the headmistress had finally caved to their requests of being given marriage quarters, partly helped by the fact Harry had spent most nights last in Tonks and Fluer's room anyway, transfiguring their two beds into one large one every night.

"And where are you three going?" The Headmistress questioned the with a glare.

"For a nap Headmistress." Harry answered with an easy smile. Some of the students gave an amused snort, while others rolled their eyes.

"I think not. I will not allow you to look unpresentable. You will stay here and keep your clothes on!" Maxime commanded the trio.

They reluctantly agreed and sat down with the others.

"I think she's taking this tournament a bit to seriously." Tonks muttered.

"I thought this was all about making new friends from different countries?" Harry responded in false confusion, making both Fleur and Tonks giggle.

**Soon at Hogwarts.**

The Hogwarts staff and students waited with anticipation for the delegations to arrive. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid were looking forward to seeing two students in particular. Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. The story of the Potters was well known through-out magical Britan, and Lily and James Potter were liked by the senior teachers because of their intelligence and their personalities. Dumbledore and McGonagall had both secretly hoped that Fleamont and Charles would change their minds about sending Harry to Bauxbatons, but ultimately accepted that it would not happen when news got out that he was a werewolf. It had been difficult to have him here for the tournament, but Fleamont had won the hearts of the Wizarding Gammont by showing a transformed Harry playing with Gabrielle Delcour and her coming out of it without a scratch on her. Edward Tonks and Andromeda Black couldn't have picked a more turbulent time to have fallen in love with one another, but they did anyway. They hid deep in the muggle world and stayed there until the war was over. Working under glamours and false identities to keep them safe. When word got out that their daughter was a metamorph, the blood purists became quite flustered as her very existence countered their argument. After all, there were no metamorphs in the Blacks family history.

The students noticed the carriage in the clouds. Once it landed Maxime stepped out followed by the trio. Fleur was in the middle with both Tonks and Harry holding her hand. She hated being in public, it never failed to cause her problems. Both Harry and Tonks gave her hands a supportive squeeze as they followed their headmistress. The trio was very grateful for Remus' advice to use warming charms. Dumbledore and Maxime greeted each other in a traditional manner.

"He looks just like James." McGonagall commented.

"But he has Lilly's eyes." Flitwick responded from next to her.

"It seems Edward and Andromeda's child looks nothing like them." Sprout chuckled.

Snape had overheard all of this but did nothing but continued to scowl at the werewolf.

As Fleur's allure began to wash over the Hogwarts students some of the older began catcalling to the Veela, causing her control to sip, due to anger and embarrassment. Tonks glared venomously at the students as her hair turned a crimson red. Harry outright growled and his glowed with power. Harry pulled Fluer into a passionate kiss that silenced the crowd. Once they separated Harry stroked her cheek lovingly before glaring back at the students glaring at him jealously. Each and every one of them looked away as his eyes glowed. Tonks repeated Harry's actions, and the message was quite clear. Fleur Delcore was taken, and would not be given up without a _very_ nasty fight.

Soon the Beauxbatons delegation was ushered inside by Professor Flitwick who lead them to the great hall, where they sat at the Ravenclaw table which had fewer students than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. They were soon joined by the Durmstrange contingent and the Hogwarts staff and students.

Food began to appear on the tables, and while Fluer bemoaned that wasn't all french food, Harry and Tonks had happily made themselves Sunday dinners. It was a rare treat for the two to have the food of their homelands so they made the most of it.

"I'm going to get some more bouillabaisse." Fleur announced. Harry resisted the urge to volunteer to do it himself. Fleur felt this through the bond and gave him a small smile. He didn't like leaving her alone somewhere new. He watched the Gryffindor table closely as Fleur approached. The fourth years simply went slackjawed, so Fleur simply took the bowl and came back.

After they finished the feast Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I would like to begin by welcoming our guests from abroad..." Fleur scoffed and Harry and Tonks grimaced. None of the trio would call the so-called greeting Fluer received as 'welcoming'. "...Without further delay, may I present to you, The Goblet of Fire!" With that the trio guessed was Filch from the descriptions given by Sirius and Remus dragging a large, wooden, gem incrested goblet. Once it was placed between the house tables and the teacher's table, the Hogwarts headmaster flicked his wand and blue flames burst to life from the goblet. "Each school will be represented by three champions and three of the most dangerous tasks in the tournaments bloody history. Each and every champion will be challenged physically, mentally, and magically. Only through co-operation will the champions walk away alive. And as such, only those of age will be allowed to enter their names." Some of the Hogwarts students cried out in protest as with another flick of his wand an age line formed around the goblet.

_"Wait, there are no coalition wards." _Harry thought to himself and the thought passed through the bond. He had activated the mage sight runic array on the side of his glasses.

_"It's not our problem." _Tonks thought.

Once Dumbledore had rained in his students he sent them all to bed. The Durmstrang students returned to their ship and the Beauxtons student went to the carriage. The trio finally entered their bedroom in the carriage. "Very nice." Tonks commented. The room was carpeted with a large bed in the center of the room on the left was do that lead to a bathroom as well as a table and three chairs. on the other side was a vanity table and a large wardrobe that was fitted to the wall and had mirrors on the doors.

"Do the mirrors talk?" Fleur asked as she stood so she could see them all. A moment of silence passed as the trio waited for one of the reflections to talk. When none of them responded, Fleur nodded. "Good."

Harry opened his trunk while Tonks threw herself onto the bed. He took out a piece of parchment and unfolded it.

_Things to do while at Hogwarts_

_1\. Sex in carriage_

_2\. Enter the tournament_

_3\. Pay respects to Lily, James, and Jackson on Halloween_

**The next day.**

The trio entered the great hall wearing casual muggle clothes. There were no lessons today so a fair few students sat around watching others enter their name. All eyes were on them soon after they entered, but they paid them no mind. Today Harry was in the middle, just like he was every Halloween. The trio surrounded the goblet and entered their names at the same time. The flames flickered purple and larger than it was before, before returning to normal. This caused some talk among the students but they ignored it. They had other things to do today.

The trio was at the shrieking shack, having arrived through the passage under the whomping willow. They walked into Hogsmead looking for a florist. When they found one both Fleur and Tonks bought mixed bundles, while Harry got on that was all tiger lily's, remembering the times his dad called his mum that. Once they arrived at the apparation point, they apparated to Godric Hollow. When they arrived they headed to the graveyard. When they reached the section where Potters were laid to rest they saw Andromeda, Sirius, and Remus waiting for them with flowers of their own. The rest of their miss-matched family couldn't make it due to work, or school in Gabby's case.

They all gave each other brief greetings before Harry looked at the white marble graves.

_Here lies James Charles Potter & Lilly Marie Potter_

_27th Mar 1960- 31st Oct 1981 30th Jan 1960- 31st Oct 1981_

_The last enemy to be destroyed is death_

_..._

_Here lies Jackson Henry Potter_

_31st Jul 1980- 30th Oct 1981_

_The last enemy to be destroyed is death._

The engraved writing was golden as was the Potter crest, a shield with a wand above a cauldron. Harry placed some flowers on his brother's grave and the rest on his parents.

Harry kneeled in front of his brother's and parents' grave and began to speak. "Hey Mum. Hey Dad. Hey little bro. A lot's happened since my birthday. A lot more than I expected. There was a Death Eater attack at the quidditch world cup final, but we made it out of there alright. From what I've heard the minister's trying to sweep it under the rug." Harry scowled before looking up to Fleur on his left and offered her his hand, once she accepted it he gently pulled her down to his level, then he did the same with Tonks on his right. "But it's not bad news I proposed to the girls and they both said yes!" Harry beamed. "Fleur will become Fleur Potter-Delcore and Nym will be Nymphadora Potter-Black. We'll be expected to have three kids, remembering how we were growing up, I don't think I can handle that any time soon." Harry commented, to which both girls agreed. "We've put our names into the goblet for the tournament, and the DMLE has agreed to fast track out Auror training if our names come out and we make it out alive. I know that if one of us gets selected, we all will, and together we can face anything that life throws at us." With that Harry and the girls stood up and stepped aside for Remus and Sirius.

**Later.**

If anyone realized that the trio had left Hogwarts for over 2 hours, they didn't say anything. They spent the rest of the day continuing to scratch off goals on their Hogwarts bucket list.

_4\. Explore the castle_

_5\. Makeout in a broom closet_

_6\. Sex in a classroom_

_7\. Visit The Marauder's den_

_8\. Prank a member of each house (Bones point for getting away with it)_

_9\. Prank a Durmstrange student __(Bones point for getting away with it)_

When they visited The Marauders' old hideout. It looked like someone was using it, but no one was there at the moment. On one of the walls was the names _"__Prongs Padfoot Moony Wormtail" _Engraved into the wall one above the other Harry approached and engraved _"__Anubis- son of Progs" _next to his farther's Marauder name.

Tonks also engrave her name onto the wall next to Sirius'. "_Shifter- cousin of Padfoot"._

Finally, Fleur engraved her name in between her lovers'. "_Valkyrie"._

Eventually, it was time for the feast. They had eaten lunch in Godric's Hollow, so this was the first time any of the other Beauxbatons students saw them.

"Been busy?" Samuel asked in french with a knowing grin.

"Something like that." Harry responded with a grin of his own.

Once desert had vanished Dumbledore stood from his throne and moved to the side of The Goblet of Fire. "I believe the Goble has chosen the champions." His words carried through-out the hall, silencing any talking and causing all the students to face the front. The flames turned purple and shot out a piece of parchment. "The Bauxbatons champions are... Fleur Delcore, Nymphadora Black, and Harry Potter!" The trio shot up and roared in celebration, while their classmates clapped loudly as did some others. They made their way between the tables to the front. Harry had an arm around each girls' waist, to which they reciprocated. They all had big smiles across their faces.

"Marry me!" One boy yelled at Fluer due to her allure being unchecked. Rather than be angry like she usually would be, she simply showed the ring on her hand with an air of smugness.

When they reached the front Dumbledore smiled at them and offered them the parchment and the trio notice that there was only creases where they had torn it into three pieces, to put their names and school on it. "Congratulations." The headmaster said to each of them as he shook their hand, before directing them to a room on the left of the teachers' table.

The small room was lined with trophy cabinets holding various photos and awards. They began to search the cases for familiar names while they waited. They were soon joined by two shouldered men and an equally broad woman, wearing Durmstrange uniforms, and they all had dark hair. Next came a pale skinned wizard with curly brown hair from Hufflepuff, a dark-skinned witch with shoulder-length hair from Gryffindor and short dark hair white wizard from Slytherin.

"A Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin. I'm sure there's a joke there somewhere." The Hufflepuff spoke.

"Probably something about a lack of brains." The Gryffindor witch answered.

"So you three are engaged?" One of the Durmstrang students spoke in rough English.

Harry looked away from a photo of his parents as Headboy and Headgirl and recognized the wizard as Viktor Krum. "Yep." Harry answered with a proud smile.

"I dated one of the Veela cheerleaders for a week. Very high-maintenance." Krum commented.

"Sounds like something they have in common." Harry joked.

"I am not that bad!" Fleur responded, playfully slapping Harry's arm.

"No, your sister's not that bad." Tonks responded with a grin. "Give her something white and fluffy and you're her best friend."

"Or some chocolate." Harry mentioned with a smile.

The door to the room opened again admitting another Gryffindor his was smaller than the rest of them and on the chubby side. Harry noticed that he was very pale and reeked of fear and the torn piece of parchment in his hand. "Oh no." Harry said causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"'arry, what is it?" Fleur asked. Only for her question to soon be answered when the door burst open.

I think it should go without saying by now but the challenges will be different from cannon and I hope you enjoy.


	5. Our classes and confrontations

Fleur, Tonks, Harry, and the rest of the Beauxbatons were walking into Hogwarts (with Tonks in the middle today) for breakfast before they joined the Seventh Year Ravenclaws for classes. Once they were all sat down. Some of the claws congratulated them on being selected, to which they politely thanked him.

"We're sorry about Longbottom." One of them apologized.

"Don't be. You're not responsible. Neither is he." Harry responded.

"He isn't?" The boy asked in surprise. Harry now had the attention of all the Ravenclaws sitting nearby. "He was way too scared to be faking it and if you could sneak your name in, wouldn't you put in two others as well? This tournament's a bloodbath and seeing as these challenges are supposed to be some of the most dangerous in its history, wouldn't it make sense to add to others while you're at it?" Harry answered. The Ravens contemplated and talked among one another about Harry's words while the post arrived.

The French newspaper "The Owl" had a photo of each member of the trio in their Beauxbatons uniforms, which had been taken the day before they left for Hogwarts. The headline read _"Beauxbatons champions selected and their engaged!"_ There was a paragraph on each of them a brief overview of their history, heritage, and academics. There was another paragraph on the tournament itself, and then a short paragraph giving the names and ages of the other champions, as well as a throw-away line on the odd occurrence of Neville's name coming out of the goblet. The final line was the paper wishing them luck.

Very different from The Daily Prophet. "_The Tri-wizard scandal!" _The headline screamed, with a photo of Neville Longbottom underneath. Harry briefly read the article underneath the photo. It read like an overemotional mess and seemed to forget that the tournament entirely. Harry stopped looking over the shoulder of the Ravenclaw who was sat next to him and returned to his own paper until a voice spoke up. "You're a werewolf!?" Well, more like shouted. The hall seemed to have descended

Harry calmly put his paper down, propped his elbow on the table, and rested his head on his fist. "What gave me away?" Harry asked with a lazy grin.

"The- The Prophet Says you are." The Ravenclaw answered, surprised at how relaxed he was.

Harry shrugged. "Well, they're not wrong."

"They also you're dangerous." Another spoke up.

"Only when you piss me off." Harry responded calmly.

"I can't believe this! It's bad enough we had to put up with one of these animals last year, now there is another one!?" A voice shouted out from the Slytherin table.

Harry saw who the voice was and quickly responded. "It could be worse! I could be a Malfoy!" A lot of the hall burst into laughter at Harry's retort, while Draco was left red-faced in embarrassment.

Soon it was time for them all to head to class. The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration. When they entered the classroom they saw Professor McGonagal was already stood there waiting for them. The trio had heard stories of Minerva McGonagall, while growing up, usually of her catching The Marauders causing mischief. The trio found a place to sit and waited for the lesson to begin. After doing a register for both Hogwarts and the Beauxatons students the lesson began. "Good morning class, today you will be conjuring sparrows. Rember there are multiple ways of reaching the same result. Use the diagrams in your books to help you. Do the books you use contain the needed diagrams, Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Urm..." Harry flipped through the pages of his book. "We have one of the skeleton, one for the muscles, and one for the outer body." Harry answered.

McGonagall nodded. "Very good."

With that, they all began. Some started conjuring the skeleton first, others made pieces of the bird out of wood and started placing them together. A small few closed their eyes and drifted into their minds picturing the sparrow. First its bones, then its muscles, and then the eyes, the skin, and the feathers. With a few flicks of their wands, Harry, Fleur, and Tonks each conjured a sparrow.

Harry and Fleur were nearly simultaneous in their casting, and their birds were nearly the same as well. Tonks meanwhile managed her creation a second earlier, and looked very different.

"Nym, why is your sparrow pink?" Harry asked.

Tonks just shrugged with a lazy smile. "Why not?" She simply responded.

"Because it is not correct." Fleur answered.

Tonks shrugged again. "She asked for a sparrow, she never said about the plumaged." When Tonks finished speaking she had a smug grin on her face, made comically big thanks to her powers as a metamorph.

"Actually Miss Black, I would like your conjuration to be as authentic as possible." McGonagall spoke up, and the trio was brought back to the ho the Marauders said her hearing was as sharp as a cat's.

Tonks sulked dramatically and her hair turned a melancholy blue as she gave her sparrow the proper plumage. Both of Tonks' partners watched with amusement, as did some of the others, who had been attracted to the sound of there antics, or by Fluer's allure.

"Much more accurate." Fleur praised teasingly.

"I'll give you accurate." Tonks responded with faux menace. Tonks was quick to turn her sparrow into a falcon, which quickly devoured Fluer's sparrow.

"Nym!" Fleur cried out while Harry burst out in laughter, only for the falcon to eat his sparrow as well.

"Fuck." Harry cursed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mister Potter." McGonagall called out. Everyone looked to her in confusion, causing the usually regal professor to blush lightly. "My apologies. Force of habit I'm afraid."

Everyone's attention was once again diverted when Nym's falcon screech before leaping onto another table to eat another student's sparrow. McGonagall was quick to freeze the bird of prey before she walked over and examined it. "This is most impressive Miss Black. The detail is incredible for the speed you created it, and it still has the bone joints from being conjured. I would award you points if I could."

"What can I say, Professor, I've got experience with changing appearances." Tonks responded.

When McGonagall looked at her, she saw a perfect imitation of her own face. "Indeed." The transfiguration professor responded with a faint smile.

**...**

The trio ultimately enjoyed Transfiguration, with Sirius and Remus' stories perfectly describing the deputy headmistress. They found Herbology to be very relaxed with some students openly joking with the professor. Charms was also enjoyable for them. DADA was useful for there futures as Aurors, but Moody was very unnerving. Ruins and Arithmancy were as intriguing but difficult as always, with both the professors managing to answer any question they were asked. From what they heard from other Beaubaton students, History of Magic was a joke and the Care of Magical Creatures professor didn't know what the word safe means. But Potions proved to be the worst by far.

**...**

Harry, Fleur, and Tonks were lent against the wall outside of the potions classroom. They hadn't heard anything good about Severus Snape from either Sirius and Remus, of any of the Ravenclaws they had talked to, so they weren't entering with high expectations.

The door to the classroom opened and the potions master scowled at them all, seemingly glaring at Harry the longest, before retreating to his desk. The Hogwarts students entered the class, followed by the Beauxbatonts students. Once they were all seated the door closed with a slam. No one spoke for a minute. Snape sneered before he spoke. "Instructions on the board. Get to work."

_"Wait? That's it?" _The trio thought as did the other Beauxbatons students. The board had next to no instructions, only showing the ingredients ad the order to add them. He didn't even give a basic description of what it was! Regardless the trio got out their equipment and began to get to work. The potion was a new one for them. It was a potion that could enhance a person's senses to a point that they were superhuman.

During the preparation stage, Snape spoke up. "Stop distracting my students Miss Delcour or get out of my classroom!" Fleur looked up startled, while Harry and Tonks scowled.

"I am." Fleur responded with slight annoyance.

"Clearly you are not doing a good enough job." Snape sneered as he pointed to a Slytherin Wizard who was caught up in Fleur's allure.

"She's controlling her allure as well as any Veela can. She can't stop it as much as I can't stop turning on a full-moon." Harry growled.

"It's not her fault that he's weak-minded." Tonks added.

"I don't care about your excesses. Either control yourself or get out of my classroom." Snape responded coldly.

A tense silence filled the classroom until. "Fine."

The trio had spoken at the same time before they began packing away their equipment.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape foamed.

"Leaving." Harry answered neutrally.

"You said we could, and we're allowed to skip any lesson we choose to focus on preparing for the tournament." Fleur continued.

"Besides. It's not like you were teaching us anyway." Tonks added, causing the Hogwarts students to look at her in surprise, while Snape looked ready to explode.

"We'll just brew on our own and send the potions back to Beauxbatons for grading. It's honestly no surprise this class is so small." Harry finished, before shutting the door.

The other Beauxbatons students looked at each other, before packing up their equipment and leaving as well.

**Later in the headmaster's office.**

Both Dumbledore and Maxime exited the wizard's pensive and looked to the other occupants of the room.

"I fail to see ze problem. My students behaved, and broke no rules." Maxime spoke.

"While I believe that some of what Mister Potter and Miss Black said was unnecessary, I must agree that the champions are free to skip the class, but the others will need your consent." Dumbledore responded.

"Oui, I shall make sure my students have an actual potions professor during zeir time 'ere." Maxime answered swiftly.

Snape looked murderous, while Harry, Tonks, and Fleur sat there looking smug. The angered potions professor had complained to both Dumbledore and Maxime about their actions leading to them being called to the headmaster's office for the matter to be investigated.

"This is outrageous! They need to be punished!" Snape growled.

Maxime scowled at the potions professor. "I will decide when my students need punishing." She responded.

"Potters are nothing but arrogant attention-seeking brats!" Snape shot back with venom.

"This coming from the guy who's taking a childhood grudge ou on a deadman's son!? Grow up!" Harry snarled.

Snape looked as if he was physically smacked, while Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I believe that is all we have to discuss. Mister Potter, Miss Black, Miss Delcour, I wish you all luck in the upcoming tournament." He said. Soon everyone else exited his office and he sighed once more. He had tried many times to help Severus become a better man. He was an intelligent man and a master of his craft, but he squandered his potential, with his anger and jealousy. He simply refused to move on and only hurt himself and others because of it. He had to admit he was anticipating the day he could finally lay off the potions master as much as Severus was. It angered him that so many of his students have had to put up with a substandard education in such a useful course but he needed him too much for the inevitable return of Voldemort to simply dismiss him. Some people just refused to be saved.


	6. Our wands and the woods

Harry, Fleur, and Tonks entered the empty classroom that would be used for the weighing of the wands ceremony. They were the first to arrive and saw that the desks and stools had been replaced by some couches and seats and there wasn't a spec of dust in sight. Obviously the house-elves had been busy. The trio made their way over to one of the couches when Tonks suddenly threw herself onto the couch, laying down across it so her partners had nowhere to sit. Tonks smirked at Harry and Fleur. Harry responded by sitting on Tonks' legs and pulling Fleur on to his lap. "Hey ge' off!" Tonks complained, but they ignored her, with Harry gently bringing Fleur's face closer to his before kissing her. Fleur was happy to respond. "Oh come on." Tonks groaned as she watched the two makeout while sat on her legs. Tonks managed to push herself up into sitting up straight, but Harry simply pushed her back down. Harry and Fleur only stopped, when they heard the door open.

"Well. I wasn't expecting to walk into this." Cedric commented as he entered the room along with Angelina and Warrington.

Harry just shrugged. "We get like this sometimes." He responded as he and Fleur got off of Tonks, who moved her legs off of the couch, so Harry and Fleur could sit down properly.

Before anyone could say or do anything the door opened again and the three headteachers, the Durmstrnge champions, Olivander, Crouch, Bagman, and some reporters.

"Not long now everyone, we just have to wait for Mister Longbottom to arrive." Bagman loudly announced.

"So how long do you think this going to last?" Tonks questioned.

"Too long." Fleur answered in a frosty tone. Both of her partners looked at her and noticed her stiff posture.

They then also noticed that one of the photographers was staring at her. Tonks wrapped her arm around Fleur and pulled her close so Fleur's head was resting on her shoulder while she scowled at the photographer. While Fleur relaxed into Tonks' embrace, the photographer jumped in fear, as Tonks' features became more angular and her hair shifter to become long, black, and curled. All in all, she looked like a younger version of her psychotic aunt, Bellatrix. Harry took Fleur's hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles to help soothe her. Fleur hated being out in public, due to always needing to keep her guard-up, and kee her allure under control. During the summer the trio often visited the Veela Enclave as it was one of the few places Fleur could relax around others as no one could enter without being immune to the allure.

Harry had watched the other champions but saw nothing of note. The door opened once more and admitted an exhausted-looking Nevile Longbottom.

"Now that we are all here we can begin." Dumbledore spoke. "May I introduce Garrick Ollivander, the premier wand maker here in Britan."

"Thank you, Albus. Let's start with you, Miss Johnson." Ollivander began. Angelina handed over her wand and he began to inspect it. "Ah yes one of mine, pine and dragon heartstring, elven and a half inches, supple. It is in perfect working order. Mister Digory, if you will." Cedric handed the wandmaker his wand. "Ah, another one of mine. Ash and a unicorn hair twelve and a quarter inches, pleasantly springy, polished regularly." Harry, Tonks, and Angelina gave amused snorts at the comment. "It is in fine condition. Mister Warrington." Olivander called, and Warrington handed his wand over. "Sycamore and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, firm. This wand was surprisingly easy to make, but it works all the same. And now for you Mister Longbottom." Nevile was noticeably nervous as he handed his wand over. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, one of my finest works."

"And now on to the Beaubatons students, Miss Delcour, if you would?" Ollivander requested. Fleur reluctantly separated herself from her lovers and briskly made her way over to the wandmaker, and offered him her wand.

_"Relax Flower, we're keeping an eye out." _Harry tried to soothe Fleur over the bond as both he and Tonks could feel her nerves.

"Mmm, rosewood, nine and a half inches, inflexible, and with two cores!? The hair of a metamorphmagus wrapped around shavings of a werewolf fang. Would it be safe to assume that Mister Potter and Miss Black are the doners of your cores?" Ollivander asked.

"Oui, az I gave my 'air for zere's." Fleur answered her french accent leaking through due as she struggled to keep her calm facede. She really didn't like being without her wand around strangers.

"Most unusual." Ollivander muttered as he finally gave it back and Fleur made her way back to Harry and Tonks. "Miss Black, it is your turn." Ollivander spoke. Tonks calmly gave him, her wand. "Mmmm, Larch, nine and three-quarter inches, flexible, and again two cores, were fang shavings wrapped in a veela hair. Again an unusual wand but no less effective. And now for Mister Potter."

Harry gently nudged Fluer onto Tonks as he stood up and approached the wandmaker and handed over his wand. "Fir, eleven inches, unyielding, and veela entwined with a metamorphmagus hair. It is a fine condition." Harry took his wand back and returned to his seat. "Would I be right in assuming that your wands were made by the French Veela Enclave?"

"You would." Harry answered.

"And last, but not least, the Durmstange students. Miss Ivanka, it is your turn. The broad Bulgarian witch handed over her wand. "Mahogany and dragon heartstring ten inches, firm. A fine creation from Gorovitch and in perfect condition." Ollivander announced, before handing the wand back. "Mister Ivanka, if you would." The male twin approached and handed over his wand. "You and your sister have twin wands, fascinating. And it is in just as good condition." Ollivander handed it back to its owner. "And finally, we come to you, Mister Krum." Victor handed his wand over. "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, ten and a quarter inches, thicker than usual, ridged, and in perfect condition." Ollivander announced before handing the wand back.

"Now that the weighing of the wands has concluded, we shall move onto photos and questions." Bagman announced loudly.

_"Does he always have to shout?" _Harry groaned over the bond much to the amusement of his fiances.

Over the next half hour, the champions and their headteachers were poked and prodded into various positions and groups. First, the champions had photos taken of them together, then with other champions of their schools, then with their respective headteachers, then some of the wizards together, and then the witches all together, and finally ending with individual photos. One photographer tried to lay a hand on Fleur only for Harry to nearly crush his wrist with his bare hand. He didn't try again after that, and neither did anyone else.

When it was finally over the trio sighed in relief only for then to inwardly groan as they remember that they now had to answer questions.

"How did you all meet?" One reporter asked them.

"I have known Harry my whole life, due to our mums becoming friends during their pregnancies. We first met Fleur at James and Lily's will reading due to her dad being Harry's godfather." Tonks answered. She then gave a small chuckle. "We had to have someone with us just to play translator, seeing as Fleur only knew French and we only knew English at the time."

"What would you do with the prize money (1000 galleons each) if you won?"

"First we would have it exchanged from galleons to bezants." Harry answered jokingly. "But we're looking at buying a home if we win we've agreed to use the money to use it to buy the house and anything else we need."

"It is unusual for a relationship like yours to exist how do you make it work?"

"It is hard to explain, I am in love with both Harry and Nym, and they both love me and each other. It is not just physical either. Although the physical is very nice." Fleur responded with her checks heating up but smiling all the same. "It is one of those things that have to be experienced for yourself rather than told. Just like any other kind of love."

"What do you plan to do after the tournament?"

"We're planning on joining the aurors. None of us could see ourselves doing anything than being aurors or curse-breakers, and we might try the latter later in life." Tonks answered.

"What's your best subject?"

"In order, Defence, Transfiguration, Flying and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry answered.

"For me it's, Charm, Ruins, Arithmancy, and Defence." Fleur responded.

"Transfiguration, Defence, Ruins, and Care of Magical Creatures." Tonks answered.

They were asked other questions, some of which they didn't even dignify with an answer.

**A few days later.**

The trio were partly dressed as they slept in their bed in the Beauxbatons carriage. Their clock rang awakening them. Fleur looked the window enchanted so they could look outside and saw that the sun was setting. "We don't have much time." Fleur spoke up, causing both Harry and Tonks to look out the window. The girls changed into some walking boots, some waterproof trousers, and jackets as well as a woolen hat each, while Harry wore some waterproof shorts, some boots, and a cloak. Tonks and Fleur grab their rucksacks before following Harry outside. It wasn't long before the sun fully set and the full moon shone in the sky. Harry quickly took off his cloak and kicked off his boots, and began to transform. The girls could hear Harry's groans of pain and the sound of his flesh and bones stretching and rearranging themselves, when it ended a howl filled the air. Where once stood was a giant wolf three times the size of a man, with pitch-black fur, and glowing green eyes. This was Anubis, Harry's werewolf.

Anubis looked to the two witches and rested his head against them. Fleur and Tonks began to pet the werewolf's head, helping soothe the lingering pain from the transformation. Anubis soon licked both of their faces, before laying down so they could get on his back. Fleur picked up Harry's cloak and boots, and put them in her bag before climbing onto his back, behind Tonks.

Once they were both securely on his, Anubis stood up and ran toward the forbidden forest. Once inside the forest, Tonks, and Fleur dismounted, and the trio began to explore the forest. They came across various creatures during the night. Unicorns fled at the very sight of Anubis, the thestrals were curious at the sight of the passive werewolf, the hippogriffs were territorial. They also ran into a centaur hunting party, who were less than pleased to find the three roaming their territory.

"What are you doing here!?" One of them snarled.

"We're exploring." Tonks answered with a glare.

"This is our territory get out!" The centaur growled.

"I didn't see anything saying you own this land!" Tonks snarked.

"You would dare question us!?" The centaur sneered.

"Bane, that's enough!" One of the other centaurs ordered. "The stars told us we would have visitors, and so did Hagrid."

The centaur known as Bane grumbled, but Anubis picked up a scent on the wind. Anubis raised himself onto his hind legs to get a better indication.

"It seems the wolf has caught the scent of our other guests." The centaur that chastised Bane spoke with some amusement. "Your eyes deceive you but your nose does not. You should see what you soon will be up against." With that the centaur lead the rest of the hunting party away.

Anubis indicated for the girls to get on his back to which they complied. Anubis followed the scent through some wards and saw two large figures stood looking over a cliff, but Anubis smelled a third nearby. He swiped at the air where the smell was coming from. He picked up the invisible person and lifted them into the air. They let out a panicked yelp, which alerted Hagrid and Maxime.

"Nevile!" Hagrid yelled out in distress as he ran towards the trio.

Fleur and Tonks hopped off of Anubis' back and Tonks pulled the hood on the invisibility cloak down. "Well aren't you a naughty little voyager?" Tonks teased.

"What are you doing here?" Maxime questioned.

"H-hagrid told me he wanted to show me something." Neville answered quickly, he didn't seem all that comfortable in Harry's grip.

"Put him down, Monsieur Potter." Maxime ordered to which Harry complied by dropping him, which earned him a scowl.

"Whelp, let's see what's brought us all here, then we'll take Longbottom here back to the castle, so you two can continue your date." Tonks teased the two half-giants.

"It's not a date." Hagrid and Maxime both responded weakly.

"Oh?" Fleur responded playfully. "Then why are you both dressed up?"

"And wearing Perfume?" Tonks continued with a grin.

Anubis barked laughter when neither responded, but the teasing ended with the sound of several inhuman roars.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"What I brought ya ta see." Hagrid answered gravely.

They all peered and saw the monsters that created the horrid sounds. They had large humanoid bodies with pale, fatless skin, hooves on their back legs claws as long as a person's arm for fingers on their front hands, deer skulls that protruded from their skin, sharp teeth and horns, black lifeless eyes and white fur running from thier back to their shoulder, on their thighs and wrists.

"Mon dieu." Fluer gasped.

"Wendigos." Tonks muttered.

Anubis growled lowly at the monsters.

**...**

_Name: Wendigo_

_Classification: XXXXX (wizard killer)_

_Physical traits: Boney bodies, pale skin, clumps of unkempt fur, sharp claws, jagged teeth, sharp antlers_

_Height: approximately 10 feet tall_

_Maximum speed: 25 mph_

_Diet: Humans, Deer, Bears, Wolves, Dogs, and other large animals (including other magical creatures). Will also eat any corpse it comes across._

_Hunting habits: They hunt in the dark either alone or in groups if they come across prey at the same time. E.g. a group of campers, or a cabin._

_Strengths: Strong sense of smell, spell resistant skin, speed, sharp claws, horns, and teeth, can also climb rock faces._

_Weaknesses: Poor hearing and eyesight, fear of fire, burn easily, can be physically overpowered by other magical creatures such as werewolves, griffins, and chimeras._

_Habitat: Prefers colder climates with large caves such as mountains. Are known to share caves with other Wendigos_

_Known locations: Alaska, Minnesota, and Canada._

_Origins: Unknown. Various legends surround the creature, with the only things being confirmed is that they were first sighted around the time European settlers came to America and that the creatures have an insatiable hunger for flesh._

Let me know what you think about me using wendigos and if there's any other creature you would like me to use for one of the tasks. My only rule is that I won't use demons.


	7. When we ventured into the nest: Part 1

Due to everyone mentioning wendigos appearing in Supernatural I decided to watch some clips of them on youtube for ideas, and to A Random Earthian I will be now adding hydra. Finally sorry about the invisibility cloak mix up I should have seen that coming.

The morning after discovering the wendigos saw the trio sat in the library studying the creature. The trio was exhausted from the night before, but couldn't bring themselves to sleep in knowing what was ahead of them. Fleur was reading a book on monster hunting, Tonks was reading Fantastic Beasts and Harry had one called Cryptids of America.

Eventually, they all had finished reading the wendigo part of each book and Harry spoke. "So anyone finds anything useful?" Harry asked.

"Mine says that they take pry back to their caves after killing and will sometime abduct humans to turn into more wendigo's, but no one knows how they do it, because no one's ever seen it happen, they can heal pretty fast from minor cuts and bruises. Also, their skulls are almost impossible to crack." Tonks answered.

"It says here that they are as fast as a werewolf and have actually grouped up to kill any they find, and that normal wood fire, and basic fire spells aren't hot enough to kill them unless it is held there for two minutes." Fleur responded.

"I've found out that their bites cause extreme hunger, but it won't turn you, they can climb solid surfaces, and mainly rely on their sense of smell to hunt. Also, only fire pains them." Harry mentioned.

"Right so were definitely using scent masking charms." Tonks announced to which Harry snorted in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just remembering the little voyager." Harry answered which caused Tonks to snort as well and Fleur to giggle. An enhanced sense of smell definitely came in handy. Especially when it came to invisibility cloaks, as not even his family's cloak masked a person's scent.

"Should we use the dissolution and cat's eyes charms as well?" Fleur asked.

"Actually I was thinking we should try and finish our fire guardian spell." Harry responded. Both Tonks and Fleur contemplated Harry's suggestion.

"It'd definitely help if hiding no longer an option." Tonks mentioned.

"Then let's get to work." Fleur announced. with that they put the books back and left the library.

**Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle.**

Cassius Warrington, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Jhonson, and Neville Longbottom were in an abandoned classroom together.

"Alright, Longbottom we're all here, what's this all about?" Warrington asked impatiently.

"I-I've found out what the first task is." Neville answered. "It's wendigos." Cedric paled and Angelia swore.

"And?" Warrington questioned.

"And what?" Nevile asked.

"You said you knew what the task was, all you've mentioned so far is that it involves wendigos. What else is there to it?" Warrington responded.

"I, erm, don't know." Neville answered weekly.

"So you don't know what the first task is?" Before Neville could regain the courage to speak up Warrington sighed. "How many wendigos were there?"

"Erm, lots." Neville answered.

"Lots?" Warrington repeated in a tone that screamed 'really'.

"Hey back off!" Angelina shot back.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting as many details as possible, before walking into a deadly situation!" Warrington snarled.

"Well, we know that we're facing wendigos, so we might end up going into a cave?" Cedric guessed.

Warrington hummed in thought. "The nearby mountains have a massive cave system, made larger by the abandoned goblin mine."

"How do you know that?" Cedric asked.

"I've been there before." Warrington answered before pausing in thought. "I need to teach you all some spells for exploring the caves. Learning to fight wendigos won't do us any good if we get caught in a cave-in or the floor to fall through beneath us."

"Sounds good to me." Angelina mentioned.

"Agreed." Cedric commented.

"Good. Now let's get a headcount on those windigos."

**Meanwhile on the Durmstrange ship.**

Igor Karkaroff had summoned Krum and the Ivanka twins to his office.

"In the first task, you will be fighting wendigos. Practice your fire curses and blasting curses." He instructed. The trio nodded then left. Karkaroff wasn't one for being chatty.

**Days later.**

Today was the day of the first task, the trio spent the morning trying to reassure themselves and each other through kisses and hand-holding. They were wearing padded dark blue dragonhide jackets, dark blue waterproof trousers over a pair of knee pads and shin pads, and dragonhide boots which had been gifted to them by the french ministry of magic. After lunch the champions were lead were led out of the castle and portkeyed to the mouth of a cave with a tent set up next to it. Entering the tent they say Dumbledore, Kakaroff, Maxime, Bagman, Crouch, and a handful of healers waiting for them.

"Welcome champions to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman loudly proclaimed, much to Harry's annoyance. "For the first task, you must enter this cave that now houses forty wendigos, three of them have a key tied to their antlers by some string. You must find one the wendigo's with a key and retrieve, while also avoiding being eaten. Now inside this pouch here are three boxes that can be opened by the keys, the numbers on the boxes show in which order will enter the cave, you will have five minutes before the next team enters, so choose wisely now." With that Bagman held out a purple silk pouch.

Viktor went first and pulled out a box wooden that looked like a simple jewelry box on the lid of the box was a smell engraved number 1. Cedric went next and picked out a similar box with the number 3 on the lid. Finally, it was their turn and unsurprisingly Fluer pulled out the final box with the number 2 on the top.

"Very good, now if you look to the table over here you will see three winged cameras with a steel wrist band in front of each of them. One person from each team must wear one of these wrist bands so the camera can follow you and we can all see what you're doing. Best of luck!"

Harry noticed that the Durmstrange champions were in their thick Burgandy furs that they arrived in while the Hogwarts champions were waring tracksuits in their house colours. Once Krum had put on one of the wrist bands, and the corresponding camera had activated, the judges entered another part of the tent, while the Durmstrang champions left the tent and headed for the cave.

The opening to the cave was more than large enough for the three broad-shouldered champions to enter side by side, while stood up. There were multiple smaller tunnels leading deeper into the cave, but they were still wide enough for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder. Danica held her wand flat on her palm. "Point me key." She said and her wand turned to face a tunnel on the far right. The trio entered the tunnel with the two wizards taking the led while the witch was at the back. They conjured small flames to act as torches as they left the range of the sunlight.

The trio kept their heads on a swivel while they traveled down the tunnel, checking every hole they came across wheater it was left, right, or above them. The passage soon became very narrow and started going up at a steep angle, forcing them onto their hands and knees. None of them stopped Victor, went first, followed by Boris, then Danica. Before Danica could get far her leg was grasped tightly around the leg and she managed a gasp before she was ripped out into the larger portion of the tunnel. She screamed in panic, gaining the attention of both of her teammates.

"Danica!" Her brother yelled as he tried to turn around and go after her. By the time he had gotten out, Danica was being quickly dragged along by one of the wendigo's, having dropped her wand, Danica had resorted to feebly kicking the monster's hand with her free leg. Boris fired a barrage of fireballs at the Wendigo's shoulder. The Wendigo howled in pain let go of its prey and ran into the darkness. "Danica!" Boris yelled again as he ran to his sister to check her over. Her clothes had some tears, but none went straight through and hands were a bit bloody.

"I'm fine. Where's my wand?" She asked.

"Here." Krum answered as he offered it to her. She gave him a thank as she took it back.

Danica hissed as she conjured water to clean here cuts, before sealing them. Once that was done she spoke again "That wendigo it had a key, we have to go after it."

**Meanwhile at the entrance.**

It was time Harry, Tonks, and Fleur to enter the cave. They had not been able to see the progress of the Durmstrange champions, so the had no idea how they were progressing.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it to the tunnels. "Accio key." He called. they waited for a moment but nothing happened. "It was worth a shot." Harry commented, to which Tonks sorted while Fleur rolled her eyes.

"So which way do we go?" Tonks asked.

"Hang on." Harry responded before going up to each entrance and taking a sniff. Once that was done Harry circled back to the girls. "Okay, this whole place reeks of wendigo, so I don't know which was has more or where one is closest, but I can tell you that the Durmstrange lot went that way..." He said pointed to the tunnel they had taken. "... And that their's a body of water that way. Best guess is to head for the water, they'll probably be as least one of them there and it'll give us some options for setting up an ambush if we see one with a key."

"I'm with Harry on this one. We can sneak over to the water and pick off one of the key wendigo's."

"Oui, and if we see one on the way, even better." Fleur agreed.

"Alright, let's put on the charms and then join hands, Tonks you're in the middle." Harry announced. The girls complied having decided that beforehand if they went with the stealth option Tonks would be the one to not hold her wand in hand due to Fleur being better with fire and Harry with curses. Once they used the silencing, scent masking, cat's eyes, and dissolution charms on the camera and then themselves, they grouped the air trying to find each other, which resulted in both of Tonk's boobs being squeezed, Harry led them down the tunnel he smelled the moisture. Despite being nigh undetectable by traditional methods they kept a lookout for any of the wendigos. When the tunnel ended, it opened up into another cave that had no water but was filled with stalactites.

"Well, that's not good." Harry spoke lowly.

"We can go 'round the side." Tonks mentioned.

"Alright, but let's keep an eye out." Harry agreed. As they crept around the edge five wendigos bound into the opening. _"__Do either of you see a key?" _Harry mentally asked.

_"No." _They both responded.

They remained still as they waited for the wendigo's to pass before continuing. The next open spot showed a vast pit with old goblin rails and no way across or down but the old rails with had parts missing.

"Please tell me we're not going down there." Fleur pleaded.

"Afraid so." Harry answered.

"Mon dieu." Fleur groaned.

**Back at the cave's entrance.**

It was now time for the Hogwarts champions to enter the cave, with Warrington leading the way. With the confidence that no newcomer could posses Warrington walked over to the closest tunnel and ran his fingers over the claw marks on the sides. "Looks like they've been making themselves comfortable." He muttered.

"So which way should we go?" Cedric asked.

"There's a clearing where the sun comes through, it'll give us a good view of where they're coming from, and they'll probably be some already there." Warington mentioned.

"Sounds good to me." Angelina mentioned.

"Agreed." Cedric commented.

"This way then." Warrington announced. Before walking down one of the tunnels, with the others quickly trying to catch up.

As the group of four traveled deeper into the cave they came to a halt at step ledge, that they would have to scale in order to continue. None of them missed the claw marks. "Cedric give me a boost." Angelina ordered. Cedric complied and put his back to the ledge, bent his knees, and interlocked his fingers and Angelina put her right foot on his hands and her left hand on his shoulder. "Ready? One, two, three!" Cedric boosted Angelina so she could peer over the ledge. Only to come face to face with a wendigo. "SHIT!"

Aaaand I'm gonna end it here. Surprised I reach over 2000 so fast TBH.

Also, I've made a little list of spells I've made up for any other HP fanfic writer to use on my profile so if you're curious give it a look.


	8. When we ventured into the nest: Part 2

Angelina pushed herself off of the ledge, just in time to avoid a swipe from the Wendigo's claws. But in doing so began to fall backward off of the ledge.

"Arresto Momentum!" Warrington called out, catching Angelina mid-freefall.

"Cheers." Angelina thanked the Slytherin, who nodded in response.

"Incendio!" Cedric called out firing a burst of flame straight at the wendigo's face, but the creature merely shook off the attack. "I thought these things were weak to fire!?" Cedric panicked.

"They are, but the skulls are the strong point!" Angelina answered, now back on her feet.

"So where do we hit it!?" Cedric asked as he backed up when the wendigo started to climb down.

"Go for Its hands, then for its chest!" Angelina answered.

"Incendio!" The four cried out. Two bursts of flame hit the wendigo's left claw, and another two hit its right claw. The Wendigo back onto its hooves as it roared in pain. With its belly exposed the group cast incendio again with the upper years doing so silently. The flame hit the wendigo's stomach and chest making it cry out even louder than before. The creature retreated with a noticeable limp.

"That didn't kill it." Neville gapped.

"Does anyone know a stronger fire spell?" Angelina asked.

"I know one but I don't know how well it'll work." Cedric answered. "Dad's never used it on a wendigo."

"It'll be better than nothing." Warrington mentioned. "Let's hear it."

**Meanwhile.**

The Durmstrange champions followed the wendigo that attacked Danica deeper into the mountain but had yet to see it again.

"Do either of you feel like we're being lead into a trap?" Boris asked.

"Da." Victor agreed.

"Do you have a better idea?" Danica snarked.

"No." Boris responded weakly, and his sister turned around. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He muttered. His sister sent him another glare before they pressed on.

Finally, the tunnel opened up into a small clearing with several holes leading elsewhere into the cave. "I don't like this." Victor thought out loud when they began to hear the horrific call of the wendigo all around them. That was their only warning before the wendigo charged. They came from every angle and at frightening speeds.

"Ignius Siccal!" The trio chanted retentively, firing balls of bright purple and green flames the wendigos. The wendigos they hit began to howl in agony but the continued to charge them for as long as their burning bodies would let them.

One of the flaming wendigo got close enough to lunge at them and gouged Boris with its horns. Boris cried out in pain, which only increased as the wither flame spread from the wendigo's corpse to him.

"Boris!" Danica cried out before she began casting the counter curse, leaving Victor to handle the wendigos. But Victor wasn't enough and one of them clamped its jaws down on his wand arm. With that, the wendigos swarmed the teens and began to feast.

**Elsewhere.**

Harry, Fleur, and Tonks had ultimately decided to jump down to the bottom and use Arresto Momentum to catch themselves before they hit the floor. There was indeed wendigo by the underground lake, 5 of them, and one had a key.

_"I don't suppose we could just take the key and go, could we?"_ Tonks asked though the bond cheekily, to which both her partners gave an unseen smile.

_"They're dumb but they're not that dumb." _Harry responded through the bond. _"We'll need to set up an ambush."_

_"I only see one entrance." _Fleur mentioned.

_"Two if you count the lake." _Tonks tacked on.

_"Alright, I'll take the entrance, you to take the lake." _Harry instructed with Tonks and Fleur agreeing over the bond. Once the were in place they began to hear screams echo through-out the cave causing the trio to pause and the wendigos to become more alert. _"Now!" _Harry yelled through the bond and the chaos began.

"Inferno Sentinal!" The trio called out, causing the wendigos to become alert and look for them while fire burst from their wands. Fleurs was a bright blue flame, while Harry's was a dark crimson, and Tonks briefly flicked to different colours on the flame tips. The fire from their wand spread across the floor like a flood, only stopping when they reached a rock wall or one of the other's flames. The wendigos were trapped as the flames consumed them and any attempt at escape was meet with a wall of fire blocking the way. Soon the wendigos' cries were silenced and the flame fell back on in themselves before forming the flaming wolves.

Fleur picked the key from the ashes on the ground without paying any attention to the burning heat that it radiated. "Mission accomplished, oui?" She asked with a grin that could be seen as their previous charms had faded away due to their fire spell.

"Not quite yet love. Now we've got to get out of here." Tonks answered.

"I've got an idea." Harry spoke up before freezing some of the lake into a disc large enough for them to stand on. "Hop on."

**Meanwhile in the tent.**

Madame Maxime couldn't help but smile as she saw her students begin to return from that death trap as Harry levitated the chunk of ice to were all standing on back to the top. Karkaroff looked weak, which wasn't surprising given he had just watched both his students and his chances of winning be ripped to shreds. She'll definitely be talking to Dumbledore about equipping the remaining champions with short-range port keys. Dumbledore was watching his champions intensly as they were running toward the origins of the screaming.

Bagman had finally fallen silent at the sight of the Durmstrange students being ripped to shreds. It had ultimately been Crouch who snapped out of the shock and cut the feed. Neither they nor the students back at Hogwarts needed to see the rest.

Maxime began to wonder if she was about to win by default. The screams had already stopped, which should tell the Hogwarts students that the fight was over, but they seemed persistent to investigate. She hoped that they did better than those that came before them.

**The Hogwarts group.**

The group of four ran to where the screams had come from, much to Warrington's annoyance. When the others wanted to run off and play hero, he had argued that they were already dead, and they would only join them if they walked in on the feast, but they had opted to ignore him and run towards the screaming, forcing him to follow or be left alone in an underground maze with a pack of one of necromancy's most dangerous monsters.

"The screamings stopped, we should head back to our own plan!" Warrington called out.

"They could be hurt!" Cedric called out.

"Or, they could have been eaten! That tends to happen when an entire nest of wendigos comes down on three people!" Warrington argued.

They could smell the war zone before they could see it, as the smell of burnt flesh polluted the air, causing the group to cover their noses. When they arrived at the opening the saw the charred skeletons of several wendigos and in the center were the broken remains of three scattered human skeletons, the bones were smashed pieces, surrounded by drying blood, and the blood-soaked, tattered remains of their clothes.

"It's the Durmstrang group." Cedric thought out loud. It was an eerie sight, as less than an hour ago they had seen these three people alive and well, and now all that remained of them was a bloodstain and shattered bones.

Among the bones of the wendigo closest to where the champions fell, Warrington found one of the keys. "I've got a key. We should get out of here before we become their seconds."

As if on queue the howling of wendigo's could be heard all around them. "Run." Angelina spoke. "Run!"

The group started barreling towards the tunnel they came out of, which luckily held no wendigos already. While running through the tunnel Warrington turned around and saw that the wendigos were gaining on them. "Bombarda!" The blasting curse hit the roof behind him and began to cause a cave-in.

The wendigo pack continued to chase them regardless of the falling rocks. The blasting curse worked too well as it began to bring the entire tunnel down on their heads.

"Sheilds up!" Warrington yelled.

"Protego!"

After that, the only sound that could be heard was the tumbling of rocks, and then silence.

"Is everyone alright!?" Angelina yelled.

"I'm still here, but my legs stuck!" Cedric answered.

"I'm fine, bu the camera's fucked!" Warrington called back.

"I'm okay, but what do we do now!?" Nevile asked.

"We need to get out of this mess before any surviving wendigo drag themselves out of the rubble!" Warrington called out.

"But how do we do that!?" Angelina asked.

"You can't unless you can levitate all those rocks!" A male voice called out.

"Or dig yourself a tunnel." A light feminine voice added.

"Or turn the rocks around you into sand." A somewhat deeper female voice added.

It then dawned on the Hogwarts champions that the Beauxbatons champions had found them.

"If we try any of those, we'll be crushed!" Cedric called.

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" Harry called back. The Hogwarts champions were unable to make out what the trio was saying, only that they were speaking in general. Soon they heard the shifting of rubble, some of it in front of them, some of it behind them.

"Urm, guys!" Neville called out nervously. "I think they're waking up!"

"Don't worry about them! They won't be going anywhere any time soon!" Tonks responded.

One by one, the Hogwarts champions found the rock on top of their crouched positions move a melt into one another to make a new tunnel. While smaller than the previous one, it was still large enough for two people to comfortably walk side-by-side. Once they were all on their feet. Harry and Tonks lead them back out of the newly formed tunnel where Fleur was waiting with her back to them and wolf made of blue fire by her side. Once they reached her Fleur turned back to them and smiled at Tonks and Harry, who smiled back.

"Now we can get back to finding our way out of here." Harry thought out loud. The trio had taken a wrong turn on the way back, and by the time they realized it was they decided it would be better to just keep going rather than backtrack.

"I know the way." Warrington announced. "I've been here before. It's this way." With that Warrington began to lead them out with the Beauxbatons champions taking positions around the Hogwarts with their fire wolves so they could better defend them. Angelina and Nevile helped support Cedric due to not being able to put weight on his right leg that had been trapped under the rubble.

"Was that screaming earlier you guys?" Tonks asked.

"No, it was the Durnstrange champions." Cedric answered. "They didn't make it." The Beauxbatons champions' eyes widen in surprise.

"Shit. All of them?" Tonks responded to which Cedric nodded.

"Saw the bones ourselves, or what was left of them at least." Angelina added.

"Shit." Tonks muttered again.

Silence fell upon the group of seven as Warrington continued to lead the way out with Harry by his side until they heard the howling of Wendigos come from one of the tunnels. Harry instantly pointed his wand at the tunnel the wendigos were coming from, and his fire wolf ran towards the wendigos. With Tonks and Fleur's fire wolves soon joined it and blocked the wendigos from spilling out of the tunnel by sifting from their wolf form to spreading like natural fire.

"How much further until we're out of here!?" Harry asked Warrington.

"It's just a left ahead and then the third right!" Warrington answered.

"Go, I'll catch up!" Harry ordered.

"But they'll grab you!" Angelina responded.

"I can put enough distance between me and them before I drop the spell." Harry answered. "Plus I'm fast enough so they won't catch before they hit the wards! Now go!" The Hogwarts champions begin to head for the exit but Tonks and Fleur don't budge, and Harry could feel their doubt through the bond. _"I know neither of you can keep this spell up for much longer without collapsing. And I can't carry you both out in time. Go, I'll be right behind you, I promise." _

_"You better be."_ Tonks responded through the bond before she and Fleur left.

The remaining wendigos were less than quiet during all of this as they growled and snarled. Seconds felt like hours as he felt the strain on his magical core, as the ache in his chest become more and more painful. Harry slowly began to back away to the turn while maintaining eye contact with the fire that blocked the wendigos.

_"We're at the exit." _Fleur announced through the bond.

With a single fluid motion, Harry dropped the spell and turned and ran for the exit. He could hear the wendigos gaining on him. Harry was in peak physical shape, and his lycanthropy further increased his speed and strength regardless of the moon, but Harry could still hear the Wendigos gaining on him. "Flang." Harry called out as he turned the second corner. A ball of light left his wand and moved behind him before releasing a loud bang and a blinding light. Harry could vaguely hear the wendigos yelp as the spell dazzled them over the ringing in his ears. Harry could see the exit and the other surviving champions waiting for him. The other champions cast fireballs behind him. Harry made it past the ward line and fell over as he tried to come to a stop. Harry rolled over onto his back and looked up to the sky as he breathed heavily and his heart beat so hard it felt like it was going to break his ribs.

Both Fleur and Tonks came over to him with worried expressions. To exhausted to talk he simply gave them a thumbs up, to which they both breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him to his feet and helped support his weight while the walked to the nearby tent. Once inside the bracelet that was tied to the camera was disabled and taken away while they were each looked at by a healer. They were ultimately diagnosed as exhausted but healthy.

Once the healer work was done they were approached by the judges, with bagman taking the lead. The remaining flying camera was also following him. "First we would like to congratulate you all on successfully completing the task. The Beauxbatons champions take the lead with forty three points, for being the first to secure a key, avoiding being ambushed by the Wendigos due to using stealth spells, the creation of your own spell, and helping the Hogwarts champions escape. Congratulations!" The trio each gave a tired smile at the praise, while their headmistress beamed with pride.

"In second place is the Hogwarts champions, who while successfully completing the challenge, have only been awarded twenty points due to only succeeding through sheer dumb luck as you were unprepared to face the wendigos, and only made it out because of the aid of the Beauxbatons champions. While your knowledge of the cave gave a huge advantage it was all you had going for you, and the cave in while a dangerous move was your best option." The Hogwarts champions looked down as they found themselves unable to disagree with the evaluation. A single wendigo almost overpowered them as they had taken them as nothing more than a nuisance, and was very lucky to have not been hit by a group of them first or they would have suffered a similar fate to the Durmstrange students.

"And finally, we reach the Durmstrang Champion, who was ambushed by the wendigos, with Boris being caught in his own flesh fire curse before they were overwhelmed. Meaning that they are here by disqualified." Bagman stated solemnly before quickly smiling once more. "Now that you have your keys, you can open your clue to the second task! Good luck!" With that, the judges left. Fleur and Warrington summmon one of the boxes each and inserted the key before turning it.

Rather than open, the box and key morphed into a cage with a folded piece of parchment inside of it, the gaps in the cage weren't big enough for the parchment to fit through.

"What are we supposed to do with this!?" Fleur cried out.

"Leave it for another day Love." Tonks responded groaned. "I can't be arsed with any more tournament shit today." When Harry didn't speak up they both turned to look at him only to find he had already fallen asleep, much to their amusement. "I think Harry agrees with me." Tonks grinned.

Fleur sighed, before nodded. "I could go for a nap as well." She said before getting out of her bed and joining Harry in his, with Tonks soon joining them. Soon the trio was sleeping soundly, regardless of their audience of healers and fellow champions.

They could wait until later.

I've updated my spell list. Also, It's my birthday!


	9. Our next step

The week after the first task had been quite eventful for the trio. As soon as they had returned Karkaroff announced that as soon as the remains of his champions were collected that he and the rest of the Durmstrange contingent would be leaving. Bagman tried to persuade Karkafort by saying he could pick three new champions but the other judges disagreed, and thus the Durmstrange contingent had left three days later. The champions were initially glad to be rid of the blatantly biased man, but his replacement was far worse.

It was the morning after the Durmstrange contingent had left and the students were coming down for breakfast they saw someone sitting where Karkaroff once sat, was now taken by someone else. The one person Harry hated more than Voldemort. Dolores Umbridge. Harry glared venomously at the pink-clad wretch. She had been apart of the attempt to rob his family when it came out he was a werewolf and had made living in magical Britain impossible for werewolves, vampires and other many other "creatures". Her racism was so renowned she was barred from most of Europe due to upsetting several of the large non-human clans. Dracula had even ordered that if she ever set foot in Romania for her to be brought before him so he could kill her himself.

The day after the first task the trio once more saw the vast difference between The Prophet and The Owl. The Prophet had decided to blatantly avoid mentioning the deaths of the three Durmstrange champions. The trio was disgusted by the fact they were disgracing the deaths of their fellow champions in a pathetic attempt by the British ministry to avoid taking the blame, despite the hundreds of witnesses who saw them be ripped apart and their skeletal remains. Going as far as to criticize Karkaroff for "unsporting behavior" when he decided to withdraw the Durmstrange contingent due to "being disqualified". It was both pathetic and aggravating.

The Owl, on the other hand, had no qualms at tearing into the judges for the lack of safety precautions. Pointing out that it was standard procedure for a single team of ten experienced beast hunters to be sent in when exterminating a wendigo nest, not a group of ten teens, with one of them being underage, which were then split into three uncoordinated teams. They then asked their readers to write to the judges and push for better safety measures to help avoid further losses of life.

**...**

Madame Maxime was sat at a table that had been set up in one of Hogwarts' abandoned classrooms for the Triwizard judges to sit at while the meeting that was about to unfold. Dumbledore finally walked through the door and his seat at the head of the table. "Now I'm sure you are all aware why this meeting has been called, but I will make clear regardless." The headmaster began. "There has been a recent outcry about the lack of safety during the first task." The other judges barring Umbridge nodded in agreement, as they had all been flocked by letters (mostly in Fench) demanding better security for the champions, or for the tasks to be toned down, so they weren't lethal. I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we resolved this issue before the second task."

"Absolutely not!" Umbridge snarled. "We can not be seen bowing down to the whims of these foreigners! It will be seen as a sign of weakness!"

The others looked at Umbridge like she was mad.

"It would be seen as an act of compassion and humility, Dolores." Dumbledore chided her in a grandfatherly tone.

"Zose 'foreigners' are concerned witches and wizads, who do not wish to see more children die." Maxime spat venomously. "I was going to suggest we equip the champions wiz emergenzy portkeys regardless."

"A marvelous idea Madam!" Grinned Bagman. "But what should we use for the portkeys?"

"Hem hem."

"We can use wristbands and set the activation phrase to healer." Crouch agreed, think of the emergency portkeys used by aurors.

"Hem hem!"

"Are you alright Dolores?" Bagman asked with legitimate concern.

"Quiet, but I do think it's audacious of you all to assume that the department of magical transportation will simply create and register portkeys to suit your whims." Umbridge responded in a condescending manner.

"Nonsense Deloris. Why I just received a letter from the minister this morning saying he wished to help stop any further strategies." Dumbledore replied. He wasn't lying either, even if the wording of the letter was far more self-centered.

Umbridge huffed like a child but said nothing.

"Well if that is everything. I have other things to attend to today." Crouch spoke up as his chair scraped across the floor and stood up.

"Actually there is one more matter we need to discuss." Umbridge answered, and the others had to bite back a groan. "I am worried about the Beauxbatons champions will disrupt the yule ball."

"And 'ow did you come to this conclusion!?" Maxime glared at Umbridge.

"Simple. During the yule ball, it is tradition for the champions to have the first dance. A waltz to be precise. A waltz can not be performed by three people. Either Miss Delcour or Miss Black will have to find another date." Umbridge spoke up.

Maxime's face turned sour as the others agreed with Umbridge. The trio did not take kindly to those who interfered in their relationship. "Could we not just change ze opening song?" She suggested. "Zey will not take kindly to meddaling in zere personal lives."

Umbridge scoffed. "And what could they possibly do about it?"

"I am told zat zey are worse zan James Potter and hiz group where when it comez to retaliation." Maxime mentioned with false innocence. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he remembered some of the paybacks Harry's farther and friends had issued during their time at Hogwarts. The others, however, paid the warning no mind. "I suggest simply changing ze opening song."

"I agree." Dumbledore spoke up. "There is no need to cause tension between the trio for such a small matter."

"I disagree. It is there fault that this is a problem, so they will have to deal with it." Umbridge argued.

"No good reason? It is tradition Albus, and traditions must be upheld!" Crouch responded.

"It's one dance, how bad can it be?" Bagman questioned.

Both Dumbledore and Maxime looked to one another. They knew there would be payback.

**Soon.**

Harry, Fleur, and Nym were at a sushi bar eating with chopsticks. During their meal, the three opted to stay quiet, content to simply enjoy their meal. They had got there by joining the other students heading into Hogsmead and appearating away once they were out of sight. Afterward, Fluer took the cage they had gotten from the first task out of her magically extended handbag, and placed it on the table. Together the trio used their chopsticks through the gaps in the cage to first fold the piece of parchment inside it and then push it through one of the gaps enough so the could pull it out with their fingers.

Fully unfolding the parchment they saw that it was a map showing various rooms, with smaller ones in between them. Together they made a hallway, with a single word on each of the larger rooms. _"__Enginuity, Balance, Riddle, Courage, Stealth" _And underneath that was some writing. _"A witch or wizard is at their weakest without their wand." _The trio knew this saying well as it had been beaten into their heads time and again by Charles and their auror instructors, and a such had been taught to do things without magic, such as creating fires, cooking, first aid, and hand-to-hand combat.

"We should hit up the book store before we head back." Tonks suggested.

Harry snorted. "Nothing is going to help you with your balance Nym." He teased her.

"Shut it, hairball." Tonks shoots back caused them all to grin.

**Later back at Hogwarts.**

The three Beauxbatons champions had apparated back to Hogsmead and joined the rest of the students heading back to the castle after a bit of shopping in the village. They went to the great hall for dinner when a note from their headmistress appeared before them, summoning them to her office on the carriage after dinner. Which brings us to now.

A knock came at the door to Maxime's office and she called them in. In front of Maxime's large desk was a blue cough which could hold three people. Whenever the trio came to her office since their fifth year they would transfigure their chairs into a couch, so they could lean on each other. Maxime had ultimately decided to simply buy a couch to save the hassle, and they pointed out it made meeting her more relaxing, something which came in handy when a student needed consolidating or just to subtly tell them they're not in trouble.

The trio collapsed onto the couch with Fleur in the middle. "You asked for us, Headmistress?" Fleur asked politely in her native tongue. She was always better at etiquette then her partners, so they usually let her take the lead.

"Earlier I had a meeting with the other judges, and I am pleased to say you will be given emergency portkeys in feature tasks, to prevent any more casualties. " The trio was visibly relieved to know that they would now have a safety net. "But it was decided that the three of you could not go together for the yule ball." The trio's expressions quickly turned into frowns. "Myself and Dumbledore tried to persuade the other to allow it by changing the first dance to something other than a waltz but they refused."

The trio stayed silent as they pondered on the information in their bond. Madam Maxime knew of this as she had read up on it, as soon as she found out about it. The main reason she wanted to become headmistress was to eliminate all discrimination in the school. When Maxime saw the trio come back of the bond with menacing grins, she was glad it would not be her mess to clean up this time. "Okay." They spoke up at the same time with an upbeat attitude. Maxime shuddered. She was REALLY glad she would not have to clean up after them.

"Now, how is your progress with the clue?" She asked them.

"Good." Harry answered.

"We got the clue out of its cage and a few books that might help us." Tonks added.

"Now all we have to do is plan our training." Fleur finished.

"I would suggest practicing one part one day and another the next. Then you will not need to worry about running out of time like you would practicing one at a time." Maxime suggested and the trio voiced their agreement.

**Later.**

The Hogwarts champions were gathered in one of the empty classrooms having pushed some desks together and placed the clue that was still in its cage on top of it. The champions were sat around the improvised table pointing their wands at the cage. They had spent the last hour casting various spells at the cage and the parchment inside, trying to separate the two, but none of them had worked.

Angelina leaned back in her chair and sighed. "This is useless. We're missing something." She announced.

"To right you are!" Moody barked from the entrance. Startling the four champions. "The first thing you are all lacking is Constant Vigilance! The second thing is that no spell will get through that cage."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Warrington asked.

"Use something that is not a spell." Moody responded in a condescending tone, sounding like he was talking to a slow child.

"Oh. Right." Warrington responded sheepishly.

Moody nodded to them before leaving without another word, and the Hogwarts champions went back to looking at the cage.

**Elsewhere.**

The dark lord Voldemort had just read the report Bartimous Crouch Junior had sent him. The Beauxbatons students seemed to be a fierce group and would definitely oppose him when the time came to invade France. He would order Barty to dispose of them if an opportunity is given without exposing himself in the process.

Longbottom relied heavily on the other champions for support. Once separated from them he would be vulnerable.

Tom Riddle smiled. This tournament has provided more opportunities than he had expected.


	10. Our yule dance and revenge

It was now Christmas morning and while the trio was celebrating in their quarters, they were also making final preparations for the yule ball that night. They had been fairly quiet since the announcement that they could not go to the ball as a trio. They had only included one other person in on their plan, but they didn't talk. While the trio had yet to prank the three judges responsible for them not letting them be able to go together both Maxime and Dumbledore knew they were simply lulling their prey into a false sense of security. They had seen it happen before.

At 6 O'clock Samual knocked on the door of the three champions and Harry opened the door wearing a black three-piece suit with a white shirt. "Hey, Sam. Come on in." Harry greeted his friend as he stepped out of the way.

"Where are the girls?" Samual asked.

"In the bathroom, finishing getting ready." Harry answered as he handed Samual a glass vial full of a bright green coloured liquid. "Here, take this, but don't drink it until we head inside." Harry instructed.

"Am I going to start smelling bums?" Samual asked with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck you."

**Soon.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 1994 Triwizard yule ball!" The voice of Ludo Bagman boomed out to the crowd causes the crowd the appulse among the crowds. "First we have the Hogwarts champions; Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Cassius Warrington, and Neville Longbottom!" The four champions entered the hall each with their own date. Cedric entered with Cho Chang, Angelina with Fred Weasley, Cassius with Alica Spinnet, and Nevile Longbottom with Ginny Weasley. "And Now the Beauxbaton champions! Harry Potter, Fleur Delcour, and... Harry Potter and Fleur Delcour?" Bagman and the crowd were baffled at the sight of two Harrys and two Flues. There was no way to tell the duos apart as they were wearing the same clothes and had their hair in the same style.

Both Fleurs were wearing sparkling silvery dresses and high-heels. Their hair was curled and free-flowing. The pair had also taken to also using some lip gloss, and some eyeliner.

The other champions and their dates didn't know what to say as the Harrys pulled out the chairs for the Fleurs who then gracefully sat down.

_"Well, that was the first hurdle." _Harry thought through the bond.

_"Fuck you."_ Tonks grumbled.

_"You're welcome too." _Harry responded cheekily. _"But now might not be the best time."_

The duo could hear Fleur's giggle through the bond even though their faces gave none of their mental discussion away.

"So. What caused this?" Cedric asked once they all began eating.

"We weren't allowed to come to ze ball az a trio." One of the Fleurs spoke up after a brief silence.

"So we decided to do zis as payback." The other Fleur spoke in the same voice.

_"Plus some personal payback for each of them." _The real Harry thought through the bond.

Once everyone had eaten their meals it was time for the opening dance. During the dance, the crowd paid special attention to the Harrys and the Fleurs looking for any way to tell them apart but found none. Both couples danced without missing a step. At the end of the dance, one of the Harrys began to morph.

_"Perfect timing." _The real Harry thought.

Once the transformation was over and the Harry was reviled to be Samual the crowd broke out in whispers with some rightfully guessing they had used poly juice potion. "Guess it's my turn now." the Fleur next to Samual spoke up before she changed her skin, hair, eyes, and facial features. But kept the proportions the same to avoid any wardrobe malfunctions. The woman was unsurprisingly revealed to be Tonks, who then walked over to the real Harry and Fleur. "Well that was fun, but I want a dance with my real boyfriend now." She grinned.

After Harry and Tonks danced, Fleur and Tonks shared a dance, much to the displeasure of some of the more traditional members of the group. Most of the boys loved it though.

At one point the trio took a break from dancing to get some refreshments. Harry picked up one of the empty goblets and filled it with some punch, and caught the scent of something in the punch. "Someone's spiked the punch." He muttered.

"What with?" Tonks asked.

"Just some alcohol." Harry answered and drank it. "Not bad."

Tonks and Fleur looked at each other then got their own goblets full of punch. It wasn't the first time they had drunk alcohol, but they managed to avoid getting shit faced because if one of them got a headache, they all felt it, so all three of them getting a hangover would be sheer agony for them.

"You're them, aren't you?" Angelina's date asked.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"Anubis, Valkyrie, and Shifter." Another redhead asked who looked like Angelina's date. Or was he her date?

"And 'oo are zey?" Fleur asked.

"Well, you are Valkyrie." One twin answers.

"Makes sense. Veela. Valkyrie. Sound-alike, both have wings, and both are known to be very dangerous when angry." The other twin answered.

"And you are Anubis, the son of Progs." The first twin continued.

"Werewolf named after the god with a black dog's head, makes sense, although we're not sure about the whole mummification, afterlife, patron god of lost souls and the helpless stuff."

"Leaving you to be Shifter." The first twin concludes, pointing to Tonks.

"If Prongs is James Potter, it only makes sense that his best friend, Sirius Black would be a member as well. And you are his cousin. Also, Shifter is really on the nose." The other twin concluded.

"Okay you got us, we're the second generation of The Marauders. But, who are you two?" Harry relented.

The twins instantly moved from either side of the trio, so that they could stand shoulder to shoulder. "We are men of mischief..."

"...The twins of terror."

"...The wackiest of Weasleys..."

"...The premiare pranksters..."

"...Gred and Forge Weasley..."

"...At your service." The twins finished in unison.

"Really? Does that mean you're up for helping us plan some payback?" Harry asked with a grin.

One which the twins were quick to return. "It would be our pleasure they answered." They answered without a second thought.

After they discussed a later date to meet up, the trio and the twins parted ways. After pouring a vile of fungiface potion into the punch, the three of them. Moved over to sit at one of the spare tables to finish their drinks.

Harry subtly watched a mixed group of boys and girls poured out some punch and drank it. with how diluted the potion was, it would depend on how much a person drank as to how long it would take to affect them and how badly it would affect them. If they even drank enough to make it work at all.

While they were sat talking at the table their headmistress approached them. "That was most impressive use polyjuice potion, but you are lucky that you broke no laws using it. Umbridge was trying to get you arrested regardless." Maxime warned the trio. She opted to speak in french to help throw off any ease droppers. She might be very magically powerful or very intelligent, but she is vicious and holds more political power than she should."

"We understand, Headmistress." Fleur responded in her mother tongue.

Maxime nodded and began to walk off.

"Enjoy the rest of your date!" Tonks calls out teasingly in french to which Madam Maxime stops for a moment, before continuing to walk away. Pretending she didn't hear the metamorphmagus, to which the trio chuckled.

After finishing their drinks, they ultimately decided to head outside and walk the grounds. Despite the time, the ground was surprisingly illuminated from light from the castle and orbs of light scattered across the paths. There were multiple couples and groups walking the grounds as well as the odd professor. The three of them sat on a bench near the black lake and leaned into each other.

"I 'ave to admit, I enjoyed zis more zan I expected." Fleur admitted as she closed her eyes and peacefully smiled.

"It's been nice to explore Hogwarts, but I'm glad we all went to Beauxbatons." Tonks responded to which Harry and Fleur murmured their agreement. During the two months, they had spent at Hogwarts. Even if Harry and Fleur were allowed to enter despite being a werewolf and a veela, it would have been an enjoyable experience.

While it was nice for Harry to finally be with Fleur and Tonks during classes, it also meant the other boys were with them. And most of them couldn't behave around Fleur and her Allure that was more powerful than an average veelas.

Then there were the problems Harry would have faced being a werewolf. The only reason Harry was not a savage animal during a full moon was because of the tutoring of other werewolves and not being left alone during a full moon. The scars on his body were few and faint compared to Remus Lupin, so it goes without saying that being left alone in a shack would have been bad for his health.

That does not even include the mess that is Slytherin house. Bullying in the house ran rampant and the head of house was just as bad, if not worse, as well as a terrible teacher. And the headmaster did nothing to reel it in, leaving the other students to fend for themselves.

Of all they were better off at Beauxbatons for every possible reason.

Harry chuckled. "The glares have been great." Harry grinned. During Fleur's and Tonks' dance, a group of forth years began to approach Harry, but one look from the werewolf sent them scurrying. The very memory caused him to grin.

The group stayed there for a little longer before heading to their bedroom to enjoy the rest of the night together in private.

**A few days later.**

Everyone sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast, just like another day when the students were silenced by the sound of a loud croak. They looked up to the teachers' table and saw that Umbridge was sat on top of a giant pink toad. Umbridge looked at the toad in shock, which soon began to morph into anger. "Whoever did this, you have no idea how much trouble you are- AAAHHHHH!" Umbridge's rant was cut short as the toad tried to hop away from her. The only problem was that she was stuck to its back. "Get me off this hideous thing!" Umbridge screeched as the toad jumped around the room, jumping over and on tables, knocking over cutlery and the odd student.

"It looks a bit like you!" One voice called out from the Gryffindor table causing everyone in the hall to burst out laughing.

The teachers were now trying to cancel the spells on the toad, but its constant movement made it difficult, and even when a finite would connect, it did nothing to the giant pink toad. The only thing they achieved was canceling the odd glamour charm a student was wearing.

"Help! HELP!" Ludo Bagman cried out as he floated into the air, dressed as a leprechaun and his hair turned a bright red. The students simply decided to laugh louder as he slowly bounced around the ceiling.

While all this was going on, only a handful of noticed Crouch's new 'tache. Gone was the shitty Hilter like 'tache! Now he had a much longer, muck cooler Asin Kung-Fu master's 'tache! With a shaved head and red and gold silk robes to boot! Oh, and he was also only speaking in Mandarin.

Soon enough the toad left the Great Hall with a screaming Umbitch still attached to its back, and a handful of teachers chasing them. Both the Weasley twins and the trio were quite proud of their work.

Does anyone actually know the name of that Asin mustache? It seems a bit odd when the others were more closely to their characters, but I was stumped when it came to Crouch Sr. The next best thing I had was making him look like Adolf, but I decided against, as I didn't think it was funny enough to risk offending anyone and most of the characters would have got the joke cannon wise.


	11. Our five trials: part 1

Today was the day of the second task. Harry, Fleur, and Tonks were once again wearing the protective gear that they had been gifted for the tasks. The four Hogwarts champions, who were wearing tracksuits in their house colours, with the Hogwarts crest over their hearts. They were all stood in another tent, but this one was attached to the quidditch pitch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the second task of the Triwizard tournament!" Ludo Bagman loudly announced to the audience from inside the stadium. "Today the champions will be forced to be creative, be well balanced, rely on their whits, face their fears, and tread lightly! For they will be without the greatest ally any wizard could have. Their wand!" The crowd cheered and Bagman basked under the attention.

Inside the tent, Harry, Fleur, and Tonks handed Maxime their wands for safekeeping until the task was over, and the Hogwarts students did the same with Dumbledore. Next, they were each given a bracelet that would portkey them to safety if they say the activation phrase. "Medic."

Afterward, they were lead out of the tent into a moderately sized room by two Aurors. The room was made of stones carved into bricks with seven iron shackles chained to an anchor point on the floor. Around the edges were small tables with various items on them, none of which were a key or lockpicks. Harry did however spot some butter, and mentally relaid his find to Tonks and Fleur as they were handcuffed. Once the shackles were secured and checked the Aurors left the room.

"Aaand begin!" Bagman's voice called out through the walls.

"I don't think they properly thought this through." Tonks mention before she tried to use her metamorphing ability to slip her wrists out of her shackles, only to find they wouldn't respond. "Huh, nevermind."

"Alohomora." Fleur spoke as she placed her fingers over the keyhole on the shackle. There was a golden fizzle of light but nothing else. "Alohomora." She repeated to the same result. "Merde." She muttered.

"My turn." Harry spoke. He laid down on his back and used his feet around the leg of the table that held the butter. Once the table was close enough He sat up and swiped the butter off of the table, and began rubbing it on his wrists as well as he could with the shackles restricting his movement. Once Harry was satisfied with his progress, Harry began trying to pull his right hand free. The butter worked and Harry managed to get his wrist free, and the begins to slip his left hand free. Tonks was then given the butter and repeated the process before giving it to Fleur. Once Fleur was free Harry opened a door opposite the one they entered.

"Hey!" Angelina called out just before they left, causing them to stop. "Can we have the butter?" She asked with Neville, and Cedric also watching them, while Warrington was busy trying to cut through his chain with a coping saw.

"Mmm, non." Fleur answered before she melted the butter in her hand using veela fire, before leaving. Closing the door behind them as they laugh.

"Dicks." Angelina comments.

"I would've done the same thing." Warrington comments without looking up, but he looked frustrated as he continued to saw faster and faster until the blade snapped. "Fuck!" He cursed before throwing the broken saw. "We need to find something else to use."

**Meanwhile.**

"That was such a dick move." Tonks laughed as they ran down a hallway.

"I know." Fleur responded with a grin. "But this is a competition, and I intend to win."

They reached the end of the hallway and Harry threw open the door and looked inside. Inside was a long, thin, wooden beam that went from one side of the room to the door at the other end, bellow there was a drop into a body of water, and the only ladder was attached to the platform in front of the entrance.

"Welp. I guess is my stop." Tonks jokes.

"You'll be fine." Harry responded lazily as he begins to walk across the beam. Only for a large wooden cylinder to swing out from the obscuring charm on the ceiling and knock him off. "Fuck!" Harry yelled before there was a splash in the water below. Both Fleur and Tonks could not help but laugh when their boyfriend came up for air.

"Are you okay?" Tonks called down to him.

"Yeah!" Harry called back. "Thankfully there's cushioning charms on that thing!"

"Watch and learn, mon amour." Fleur boasts as she begins to gracefully walk across the beam. She dodged the wooden cylinder that dropped from the ceiling with ease. Only to be knocked off by another one in front of it coming from the right rather than the left. Fleur let out a high pitched squeal before she hit the water.

"So dodge the first one, then get hit by the second? You sure that's the way you're supposed to do it?" Harry asked Fleur with a teasing grin. to which she flips him off. Harry laughs before looking at Tonks. "Your turn."

"Me!? I'm bad enough as it is, let alone on a wooden beam with fucking more wood coming down to slap me." Tonks argued.

"Well, you've got to get over sooner or later." Harry shrugged. Tonks grumbled but complied. Her progress was slow and short-lived as she fell off before reaching the first cylinder. "Were going to have to pick it up, they've just entered the hall!" Harry calls out as he hears the Hogwarts champions behind them. Harry gets back on the beam and begins to make his way across. He keeps up a quick pace to make it across without getting hit. Harry manages to avoid the first two cylinders as well as two more after if, but he begins to lose his balance and jumps the rest of the way. With a grunt, Harry's upper torose hit the corner of the platform but he manages to pull himself up to safety. Fleur also makes it across on her second attempt and doesn't lose her balance as Harry did.

Tonks began her second attempt just as the Hogwarts champions enter the room. "Shit."

"Focus Nym!" Fleur called, but it was too late as Tonks lost her balance and fell off again. "Damn." she cursed.

"Let's go!" Angelina yelled to the other Hogwarts champions, before getting on the beam. As soon as Angelina had moved a few steps, Warrington moved onto the beam, soon followed by Cedric and Nevile. Nevile fell off after a few steps, Angelina was hit by both the first and second cylinder before falling off, Cedric was also by the second cylinder and fell off, and Warrington made it to the fourth before being knocked off.

Tonks got on the beam once more and started making her steadily making her way across.

Come on you've got this." Harry encouraged.

"You can do this Nym." Fleur called.

Tonks made it past the first cylinder and then the second, but the third one grazed her, causing her to lose her balance again. "Fuck!" She cried out in frustration before she hit the water. Once she resurfaced Tonks called out to Fleur and Harry. "Just go on without me! It'll take forever for me to get across!"

"Non!"

"Not happening!"

Fleur and Harry each replied.

The Hogwarts champions took another run at the beam but all fell off again. Warrington made it across on his fourth try while the other Hogwarts champions failed, and decided to push Fleur off once he was across as payback, only for Harry to throw him off the platform in retaliation. Cedric was the next to make it across. He stopped and looked at Harry.

Harry looked right back at Cedric with a neutral expression. "Yeah?"

Cedric shook his head. "Nothing." He replied before leaving the room. Harry couldn' hear any footsteps, so he assumed he was just waiting in the hall. Next across was Angelina who simply glanced at Harry before entering the hall as well. Warrington didn't make it across again much to Harry's pleasure. Nevile got close but panicked when he got close and saw Harry watching him.

Tonks 'graciously' let Fleur try again first and she once again made it look easy. "How!?" Tonks screeched, much to Harry's chagrin.

"I used to do ballet as a girl, remember?" Fleur replied. When she was young, Fleur wanted to be a ballerina and took lessons. Obviously, some of the skills she learned had stayed with her.

Tonks began her next attempt. The past the first cylinder. Then the second. Followed by the third and the fourth.

"Come on Nym, come on!" Harry cheered her on.

"Almost there Nym, keep going!" Fleur encouraged.

Tonks looked at the with a broad, toothy smile. But she soon began to wobble. Tonks tried to rush the final few steps, while Harry got as close to the edge as he could. Tonks ultimately fell off the beam, Harry managed to grab her wrist as she fell, but he wasn't fully prepared for her weight and began to tip over the edge himself. Harry managed to grab onto the ledge in one hand, while he held onto Tonks with the other. Harry began to try and pull himself and Tonks up while Flue was kneeled near the edge waiting for a chance to help. While this was happening Warrington and Nevile managed to get across the beam and left the room.

"Fuck!" Harry growled. Tonks feel a little guilty for slowing them down so much but had little time to think about it as Harry began to partially change into Anubis. Harry's hands and feet turned into claws, The hair on his body became thicker without covering all his skin, his teeth became sharper and his eyes gave a faint glow. Both Fleur and Tonks were surprised as partial transformation was an advanced skill that Harry had been struggling with. Harry began to growl and snarl as he began to pull himself a Tonks back up. Once Tonks was high enough, Fleur took her other arm and helped hoist her up.

"Well, that took forever." Tonks grumbled.

"Let's go." Harry replied. His voice was gruffer due to still being partially transformed.

"Aaaw!" Fleur cooed as she stared at Harry. "You've got fluffy ears!" She exclaimed as her hand shot forward and began to rub his ear which had a thin layer of fur. Harry gives the veela look that says 'Really? Now?' But Fleur paid him no mind.

Harry decided to simply throw Fleur over his shoulder before barreling down the corridor to the next stage of the task, with Tonks doing her best to keep up. Harry hardly felt Fleur's weight thanks to a mixture of some of his werewolf strength being available and the fact Veela have hollow bones. When they reached the end, Harry burst through the door the only thing waiting for them was a male sphinx.

"What?" Harry exclaimed in shock. He didn't believe that the Hogwarts champions could have beaten this task so quickly, but he didn't pass them in the corridor between the rooms, and they certainly weren't here. He couldn't even smell them. He placed fleur back on her feet and continued to search the room for a clue.

"To pass you must answer seven riddles." the human-headed lion spoke. "Three fails, and you will become my meals. Riddle number one. You live in a one-story house made of redwood, what coluor are the stares?" The sphinx began before they could prepare themselves.

The trio delved into the bond as they thought about what the answer could be before Tonk's eyes widened in realization. "What stairs? It's a one-story house."

"Correct." The sphinx replied. "Riddle number two. Mr. and Mrs. Mustard have six daughters. Each daughter has a brother. How many people are there in the Mustard family?"

"Nine." Fleur answered quickly.

"Correct. Riddle number three. The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?"

The trio was quiet for a moment before Tonks spoke up. "Space?"

"Incorrect." The sphinx answered smugly. "Try again."

"Footsteps?" Harry tried.

"Correct. Riddle number four. My life is measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe. What am I?"

This one stumped the trio.

"Well? I'm waiting!" The sphinx spoke up impatiently.

"Just a moment." Fleur replied.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and to the ball of light that illuminated the room before it all clicked. "Candle!" He shouted.

"Correct. Riddle number five. What is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and grey when you throw it away?"

"Coal?" Tonks answered.

"Correct. Riddle number six. They have not flesh, nor feathers, nor scales, nor bone. Yet they have fingers and thumb of their own. What are they?"

"Trees?" Harry answered.

The sphinx laughed in response. "Are you joking?" It mocked Harry.

_"Well, it's definitely not bushes either if that response." _Harry mentally commented to the girls. _"Ass."_

The trio stayed quiet as they thought of another answer. During this time the sphinx decided to let out a long deep sigh, but they ignored it.

"Gloves." Tonks answeres.

"Correct. Riddle number seven. Before Mount Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain on Earth?"

The trio looked at one another in confusion and thought of all the history they knew, but then it clicked. "Mount Everest." Harry answered.

"Correct. You may pass." The sphinx concluded.

The trio was quick to leave the room to go to the next challenge. Fear.

I'm now in the Haphne and Harry / Fleur discords as UK_hellfire_1999. I don't know the passcodes but they both have subreddits you can access them through.


End file.
